Blue-Eyed Shadow
by Alicia and Darkrai
Summary: Story takes place after the events of The Rise of Darkrai. The young daughter of Alice and Tonio has taken a liking to Darkrai and her presence makes Darkrai happy. For once in his life, he is needed. But things take a turn and it begins to seem as if Alicia and Darkrai's friendship is becoming more than just that. Is it even possible for a four-year-old girl to love a shadow?
1. Prologue

The leaves rustled as Alice walked into the garden. It was a rather warm spring day, and a soft breeze sent pink flowers flying through the air. Cherubi sat on the branches of trees, humming sweetly to themselves. A family of Gardevoir, Gallade, and Ralts raced by, playing what could have been tag with each other. A group of Bidoof and Starly were play-battling, and a Pachirisu nibbled gleefully on a Pecha berry. In the middle of all this, where the shadows of the trees' leaves dappled the ground, a lone area of shade that did not seem to belong to any of the Pokémon moved toward Alice, then darted back and hid itself. Alice smiled and stood still.  
"Darkrai," she called out softly, "I know you're there."  
Cautiously, a swirling mass of silvery hair, followed by a powerful, dark body, rose from the shadow. The Psychic-type Pokémon winced and skirted away, and the Pachirisu chattered in alarm before taking the berry in its mouth and scurrying up a tree. Darkrai floated unflinchingly, hiding his sorrow of still being feared by the Pokémon, even after all these years, but did not speak to Alice. As usual, he was letting her speak the first words.  
Alice beamed. "Did you wonder where I had been?" she asked him.  
"Not particularly," Darkrai replied.  
"Were you wondering why I had gone?" Alice continued.  
"Not even in the slightest bit."  
"Did you know?"  
"No, but I don't need to know why."  
Alice pulled a mock sad face. "So you didn't miss me?"  
Darkrai's gaze did not leave her eyes. "I did not say that."  
Alice smiled, then stepped towards him. Darkrai just noticed that she was carrying what appeared to be a bundle of dark cloth. Alice pulled back some of the cloth with her free hand, and revealed a small baby, with skin as white as porcelain and curly golden hair with brown tips.  
"See? She's mine and Tonio's," Alice told him. "I named her Alicia."  
"Alicia..." Darkrai murmured. He made as if to reach for her, but hung back. Alice noticed and held her daughter out.  
"Here, you can hold her, if you like."  
Darkrai looked a bit startled, then took Alicia from Alice's arms. He held the baby as if she would break with slightest breeze and did not take his eyes off her for a second. Alicia opened her eyes and looked up at the dark Pokémon; her eyes were an almost inhumanly bright blue. For an instant, she looked surprised, then she smiled and reached her arms up, grabbing Darkrai's frontmost spike. The legendary was stunned into immobility. While all the other creatures alive feared and cursed him, the smallest girl had smiled at him and reached for him. Not to mention that she was so beautiful, having inherited her appearance from Alice.  
Alicia giggled, then, letting her hands drop, curled up against him. Darkrai stared at her, feeling shame that if she slept, she would dream the most horrid nightmare from being this close to him. He had to do something. In that instant, he did something illegal and unforgivable to Alicia. Tiny black wisps of smoke curled off Darkrai's body and went into Alicia's. She twitched briefly, then curled her fists tighter and fell asleep. Darkrai looked at Alice and saw, to his relief, that the woman had not seen it. Even as he handed Alicia back to her mother, he felt waves of shame within him. For he had given Alicia the preference of nightmares to good dreams and with it, dark powers equivalent to his own.

Alice woke in the middle of the night to screams. She sat bolt upright and realized it was just Alicia again. She sighed and fell back down. It had been like this, on and on, for nearly a year now. Alicia never seemed to sleep well. No matter how many Lunar Wings were in her room, she would writhe in her crib and occasionally cry out, as if in pain. Alice gave up a very long time ago. Neither of them were getting any sleep, and Tonio usually fell asleep at his basement study, possibly half because he was so busy, half because he never got any sleep anywhere else.  
The crying started now, and Alice, for lack of better things to do, crawled out of bed, jammed her feet awkwardly into her slippers, and made her way to Alicia's room. Halfway there, her daughter fell silent. Alice paused, snapped her finger close to her ears to make sure she hadn't gone deaf, and continued on more quietly.  
She opened the door just a crack to peer inside the room, and sure enough, Alicia was sleeping peacefully. Alice squinted through the darkness, trying to make out some sort of external influence. How could it be that Alicia, after such a long period of restlessness, could suddenly sleep in peace? Was she dead? Alice shook her head and shambled back to her room groggily. If that was the case, she would undoubtedly take it better being well-rested.  
Alice was bad at seeing things at night, as were all human being. It would have been near impossible to pick out black from black. The moment she had left, a shadow detached itself from the wall to look at the baby girl. Darkrai hovered by her bed, watching Alicia sleep. I am such an idiot, he thought, to think that this was anywhere near good for her. How on Earth am I supposed to perform my duties of causing nightmares now? Sure, a lesser Darkrai could do the job, but it was nice to have several millions of years of experience with nightmare-causing. Cresselia's gonna kill me...  
But he had to own up for his foolishness. Alicia was his responsibility now; he was the one who caused her to cry. And causing anyone to cry is never the intent.  
Darkrai floated over to the window and opened it. He, being a shadow, could go through windows, of course, but the air in the room was too stuffy and filled with Psychic energy. If he could sleep, it wouldn't be here.  
The clean air flowed in and washed away the energy with a more clear and fresh one - Dark energy. Instantly, Alicia awoke.  
Darkrai blinked in surprise before mentally hitting himself for causing such a sudden change in the room. When he turned back to Alicia, she had stood up in her crib by grabbing the top rail. Her hair already covered her whole head, brown-tipped and curly, and her eyes seemed to glow in the room. She had a questioning look on her face and her head was cocked sideways. Darkrai cautiously approached her, fearful of making her cry again.  
" Ha?" Alicia asked, looking very confused. Darkrai looked about before looking back and replying to the half-formed question, "My name is Darkrai. I am a Pokémon."  
Alicia stared, then screwed up her face in concentration. "Daaaaaaa."  
"No, Darkrai," Darkrai couldn't help but find himself saying. Shut up, you fool, he thought to himself, it's not like she is trying to learned your name or anything.  
"Daaaaakai," Alicia tried. It was too cute for the dark legendary, and he repeated his name again for her. An hour went by, then a second. Darkrai was vaguely aware of the time, but he knew that this was going on longer than he expected it to. How could she not tire of trying to pronounce 'R'?  
Finally, at about three in the morning, Alicia stated proudly, "Darkai. Dakrai. Daaarkuuraai. Darkurai!"  
Darkrai felt a glow of pride of the little girl. Pronouncing his Japanese name was, in itself, incredible. She was barely a year old... And suddenly Darkrai realized that his name was her first word. He looked at her for signs of sleepiness, but she had none. All that time of being awake during the night caused her internal sleep clock to adjust to wakefulness at night.  
Man, if her mum ever finds out what I'm doing here, she'll kill me dead, realized Darkrai. Yet he still had one more task for Alicia...

Alice yawned and clambered out of her bed, then remembering the events of last night, rushed over to Alicia's bedroom to check if she had died. She was shocked to see her daughter standing up with the rail and smiling broadly. Alice had not seen Alicia smile like this for quite some time, ever since...  
The memory ran away from her when Alicia suddenly opened her mouth and stated, "Mama. Mama!"  
Alice was struck dumb. She tried to say something, but truly couldn't. Alicia had just said 'mama' as her first word, and that was all that mattered right now.  
Alicia smiled a moment longer before sitting back down, curling up in her bed, and going to sleep.

Alice adjusted her tie and marvelled at how classy she looked. She was returning to her job working in the city council for the first day since she went on her maternity leave, and she looked just as good as ever.  
She sped downstairs to where Tonio, her husband, was reading the morning paper at the breakfast table, taking occasional sips from his coffee mug.  
"Bye, dear, gotta run now," Alice called out cheerfully. "You stay with Alicia while I'm gone, 'kay?"  
"Mn-hm," mumbled Tonio, his forehead creasing as he squinted at the article. Alice grinned and kissed his cheek before pulling on her shoes and closing the door behind her with a bang. It was at that moment that Tonio snapped out of his daze and realized that he was busy.  
He stood abruptly and gasped. "Damn! I've got work today!" Tonio usually worked at home, but he went on trips now and then for research. Today, he was supposed to go on an expedition with his fellow researchers and study the Sinjoh Ruins. His team had rented loads of equipment and a helicopter. He couldn't just quit on them now!  
Alicia was still in her bedroom but awake and restless when Tonio went upstairs.  
"Da!" Alicia cried out, looking upset. Tonio quickly lifted her out of her crib and took her downstairs. He was late as it was!  
Upon getting downstairs, he had a massive panic attack. He paced back and forth for what felt like an hour but really was only close to thirty seconds when he figured it out.  
"The garden! She'll be safe there with all the Pokémon!" And with that, she was in the garden and he was running for the meeting spot, not too far from there. Alicia watched him go, looking in confusion. She knew what it was - she had been abandoned by her parents.  
Alicia's eyes welled up in tears and her little body trembled. Then, a shadow fell on her and she looked back, already whimpering. Her crying never really did start, though; Darkrai floated behind her, looking at her mildly. Alicia's eyes widened and her face broke into a smile.  
"Darkrai!" she exclaimed, turning around to face him. Darkrai looked concerned.  
"What are you doing here, little one?" he asked, lowering himself to her level. "Where are your mommy and daddy?"  
Alicia appeared to understand that one well enough; she pointed in the direction Tonio had gone. "Da," she stated, looking sad again. Darkrai closed his eyes, then lifted her up.  
"I guess I can take care of you today," he sighed, "as long as -"  
He did not finish that sentence, for what he had been dreading suddenly appeared before him. A yellow, blue, and pink Pokémon was looking at him, lees than a metre away. She floated in an ominous way, looking suspicious.  
"Who is that, Darkrai?" she asked, glaring at him calmly. "And why are you holding her?"  
Darkrai narrowed his eyes. "She is the daughter of Alice and Tonio, Cresselia, and they left her here while they went to work. Any other stupid questions?"  
Alicia looked horrified and pointed at Cresselia, saying, "Ba! Ba!" Then she grabbed tightly onto Darkrai's shoulder and whimpered fearfully.  
Cresselia gazed evenly at the two. "The one who despises pleasant dreams in favour of nightmares, I presume?" Her voice was cold. "The way she clings to you as if you are her guardian angel... Truly, this is a heinous crime. I must report it to Arceus immediately!"  
"Yeah, it is against the law of the legendary Pokémon for anyone to appreciate my existence, is it?" Darkrai snapped, clutching Alicia tighter. I can't go back there, he thought, not when I need to take care of Alicia...!  
Cresselia frowned. "I shall be lenient this time, because you are my brother, Darkrai - but mark my words, you will be banished as soon as I can arrange for it. Your ugly, hate-filled face shall become but a distant dream." She grinned cruelly. "I cannot allow for you to be let live when you've caused so many... sufferances." Laughing harshly, she vanished into a puff of pink smoke.  
Darkrai sighed. What's gotten into her these days? he wondered. Why does she hate me now?  
Alicia glanced up from Darkrai's shoulder and looked up at him. His other eye was covered in his white hair, and Alicia could not see his face. What if he was that monster in disguise...?  
She reached up and pulled the hair away. Darkrai felt slight shock as his other eye came into full daylight. He shut his eyes tightly, grimacing from the light, then squinted at Alicia, who looked horrified and apologetic.  
"Please..." Darkrai said, "put it back..."  
Alicia let go of his hair right away and looked upset. Did she actually understand me? Darkrai wondered.  
He adjusted his hair with his free hand and felt a tiny, cold hand clutch his. Alicia looked surprised to see how big it was compared to hers or even her dad's. She felt overwhelmingly tired suddenly, and her head lolled off to one side while still holding Darkrai's hand.  
My powers must still be too strong for her, thought Darkrai. Sighing, he floated over to a tree and sat in its shade. He re-adjusted Alicia so she could nap more comfortably. She smiled a little in her sleep and gripped Darkrai's hand tighter. Holding her firmly with his other hand, Darkrai leaned against the tree and closed his eyes.  
"Don't worry, Alicia," he murmured, "I won't allow any harm to come to you..."

When Darkrai opened his eyes, it was to Alicia staring at him full in the face. Darkrai gave a little yelp of alarm, and Alicia fell back laughing her head off. Darkrai chuckled a bit.  
"Already got a cheeky personality, don't you, Alicia?" Darkrai said. Alicia blinked then gave him a puzzled look.  
"Aaaa...sha?" she asked.  
"Oh! Of course you don't know who you are yet!" Darkrai realized. "You -" He pointed to Alicia, who stared at his finger intently, "are A-LEE-SHI-A."  
"Aaa...ri...shya," Alicia copied.  
This quickly turned into another learning course, and Darkrai decided to quit half an hour in. It was apparent that Alicia could not pronounce the 'L' sound, so trying to teach her her name was a waste. By that time, the Pokémon of the garden had gathered around to look at the nightmare creature talking with a human girl. Alicia looked around at them in surprise.  
"Da?" she asked, pointing at them.  
"They are Pokémon," Darkrai explained. "I am a Pokémon as well." He patted Alicia's head. "And you are a human."  
"Pokaymon... hooman..." Alicia tried. Then she gasped. "Na! Na! Darkrai hooman!"  
Darkrai was taken aback by this. She could already differentiate Darkrai from the other Pokémon?!  
"No, however human-like I may look, I am indeed a Pokémon," Darkrai said. Alicia stared, then put on a defiant face. "Da Awishya Pokémon na!" she exclaimed. Darkrai closed his eyes halfway. She was so cute, trying to match her species to Darkrai... Perhaps I have gotten too close to her, after all, Darkrai realized. What will her parents think?  
"I am not the same as you, Alicia," Darkrai insisted gently. "I am not a human, and you are not a Pokémon."  
Alicia pointed at him. "I?" she asked.  
Darkrai frowned. How would he explain this one?  
He pointed at himself. "I, me..." then at Alicia, "you." Then, carefully picking up Alicia's hand, he made her point at him, then herself. "You, I, me."  
Alicia concentrated. "Me..." she said, pointing to herself. "You?" She pointed at Darkrai. He nodded, wondering if she really understood.  
Alicia looked firm again and snapped, "Me Pokémon da you Pokémon!"  
Darkrai sighed. It was a start for one as young as herself. She was now over one and a half and already used fillers like 'da' and 'na,' which was of course to be expected.  
A Ralts shuffled forwards, cringing from Darkrai. It held its head bowed, looking at the ground as it made its way towards them. Alicia watched it, then looked up at Darkrai.  
"Pokémon?" she asked. Darkrai nodded. Alicia looked back at the Ralts. The two were about the same height.  
She carefully reached forwards and took the Pokémon's hand. The Ralts looked up in fear, but Alicia smiled. "Darkrai gada," she told it, pulling it forwards. Ralts allowed itself to also be pulled onto Darkrai's lap, looking more curious than scared.  
"Darkrai Pokémon. Arwishia Pokémon. You Pokémon. Da gada!" Alicia exclaimed happily. The Ralts stared, then smiled as well.  
"We are Pokémon," the Ralts murmured, looking up at Darkrai. "You are not bad; you are good!" she said, all traces of fear gone from its face.  
From that moment on, the Pokémon in the garden accepted Darkrai and Alicia as their own kind; and Alicia became strong in her firm belief that she, too, was a Pokémon. If only she knew how close to the truth she is, Darkrai thought before letting the small victory of finally being accepted sink in.

Alice arrived back at the house, coincidentally, at the same time as Tonio, who needed to dump his findings and supplies at home before retrieving Alicia.  
"What the hell are you doing here? Where's Alicia?!" yelled Alice in fury.  
"I'm so sorry!" Tonio cried. "I forgot I had work today and I left Alicia in the garden!" Tonio grinned awkwardly. "So, how was work today?"  
Alice glared and slapped him hard. "You dumb-ass! How could you leave Alicia in a garden?!" With a final leer, Alice dropped her suitcase and ran.  
"Ah! Wait, dear!" gasped Tonio and, letting go of all his supplies as well, followed after his wife.  
She ran much faster than him, and by the time Tonio caught up to her, she was already in the garden, staring straight forward.  
"Look, honey, I'm sorry! But I really had no other -" he burst out, but Alice did not reply. She didn't even seem to notice he was there. She just stared, at an obvious loss for words. Tonio frowned and looked where she was looking. He, too, was struck dumb.  
There lay Alicia, on top of Darkrai's chest, dozing peacefully. Darkrai had lain his arm on her back, looking at her with an expression of bliss and peacefulness on his face.  
Something about those two made Tonio feel a bit uneasy. As much as it was cute, there was also a strange feeling he was getting about them. It was almost as if... But that's a stupid idea! thought Tonio. Alicia's only one and is meeting Darkrai for the second time in her life! Still...  
Alice appeared to not notice; instead, she crept away and motioned for Tonio to follow her. Once they were out of earshot, Alice beamed at Tonio.  
"What a smart idea!" Alice laughed. "Darkrai is hated by virtually all Pokémon in the garden, but as we both know, Alicia absolutely adores him! Who knows, maybe Alicia will be his trainer when she's older!"  
Tonio nodded embarrassedly. "Yeah... uh, yeah! That was my plan all along! And of course I knew that Alicia really likes him! [In fact, Tonio had no clue about anything of the sort] Brilliant idea of me, wasn't it, heh."  
Alice smiled. "I'm sorry I hit you," she said. "I didn't know what you were doing. I didn't know what I was doing." She kissed him sweetly. "Will you please forgive me?"  
"Of course, Alice," Tonio murmured. "I love you..."  
Alice nuzzled him a bit. "Let's leave Alicia with Darkrai a bit longer. I have some... things I need to do..." She winked at Tonio playfully and he blushed.  
"Uh, yeah, me too, I guess..."

Alice shook the pan back and forth to keep the eggs from sticking to the bottom as Tonio handed her a cup of Earl Grey tea, "freshly steeped," as he specified. Several heavy thumps on the stairs signalled that Alicia was awake.  
Three years had passed, and Alicia had grown a bit. She looked like a miniature model of her mother from every angle, except Alicia's eyes were far brighter and bluer than anyone else's - well, excluding Darkrai. Alicia was tall for four, and her hair was halfway down her back, still mostly blonde with brown ends. The biggest difference was that Alicia was a bit too mature for her age, with obvious reasons for that...  
"Good morning, mommy, daddy," Alicia yawned. "How'd you sleep?"  
Alice beamed. "I had the most wonderful dream, though..." She frowned. "I can't seem to remember it..."  
Alicia smiled faintly. "I had a good dream also. I dreamed that I died."  
Tonio dropped his mug of coffee onto the Sunday paper and Alice dropped the frying pan. Alicia stared.  
"What?" she asked. "Don't you know good dreams?"  
Alice picked up the pan; miraculously, all the eggs were still in the pan where they had gotten stuck again.  
"Sweety, I think you are the one who doesn't understand," Alice said cautiously. "You see, good dreams are when you are happy and you get something good, like ice cream or a pet Pokémon. Bad dreams are when you get chased and die and other bad things like that!"  
"But it's what happens after the dream that is important, right?" Alicia countered. "After a 'bad dream,' you are happy to be alive, but 'good dreams' make you sad that you don't have enough when you wake up and you try to sleep forever. I like bad dreams better then; I got good dreams a long time ago but never any more!"  
"That's a pretty valid argument," muttered Tonio, but Alice's silent, deadly seething shut him up.  
"Well. I didn't know you had such a preference," Alice said quietly. "Breakfast in an hour. You can go to the garden, if you'd like." This meant, 'You'd better not leave my line of sight, missy,' but perhaps the hint was too subtle, because Alicia smiled broadly and said, "Sure! Thank you, mommy!" and ran out the door.  
Tonio whistled. "Well, Alice, I'm just going to leave, I'm a busy man who'd prefer not to stick around for your ranting -"  
"You are staying right here," Alice hissed, her eyes deadly. I am going to kill Darkrai, she thought, for doing something to my daughter...  
Tonio sighed. "Oh, well, five seconds 'til she blows..." He plugged his ears with his fingers.

Alicia knew the path to the garden by heart. She lived in a sort of observatory-turned-home at the base of the Time-Space Towers, so the garden was not too far. She loved it there - the scenery, the Pokémon... And most of all, Darkrai. Alicia did not know who exactly he was or why he liked her so much, but she knew that the chance to see him was always the reason she came. He was not always there - sometimes, he would be a mere shadow hidden in the thicker forest beyond the edge of the garden - but it was worth it if he was there.  
Alicia usually took a path close to the edge of town - which was a literal edge that dropped 100 metres into a water-filled ravine. This boundary surrounded the town on all sides, and the only route in or out was a bridge on the other side of town.  
This time, Alicia took that route, but she got to thinking about her mother. Why had she seemed so upset? Alice was just confused - yes, that had to be it. The master of 'good dreams' was evil - Darkrai was the good guy in that duo...  
When she realized that she had been walking too close to the edge of the town, it was already too late. The ground beneath her gave way, and she fell down, screaming in terror. It was like one of her dreams - except there was no waking up after...  
She blacked out.

Darkness surrounded Alicia. She could see a bright light nearby, but so small... Was this how it ended?  
She reached forward, but something pushed her back.  
"Take it easy, Alicia. Just relax and don't move too much."  
The voice was achingly familiar...  
Alicia fully opened her eyes. Yes, she was surrounded by darkness, but the bright light was Darkrai's eye. Alicia wondered what was going on...  
...Until she remembered falling off the edge...  
"Darkrai!" Alicia gasped, sitting upright. "You saved me!"  
Darkrai looked at her with a concerned look on his face. "Oh, Allie, you have to be more care-"  
Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by Alicia's eyes becoming moist with emotion. "I love you, Darkrai!" she cried, and threw her arms around him.  
Darkrai stared straight forward, his head spinning. What? Did she really say it? Did she truly mean that? But his panicked thoughts left him and he gently put his own arms around her. Alicia pulled back with an expression of gratefulness and... Something more that Darkrai could not describe; but he knew what it meant. The way she was looking at him... She did mean it. And she meant it in THAT kind of way.  
The cave Darkrai had found in the side of the cliff wall was rather large and dark, and he was able to float in it at his usual height. He helped Alicia up and lifted her up to carry her out. Alicia still felt dizzy, her heart pounding in her ears with the drop still fresh in her mind. But she couldn't help noticing that Darkrai's hair still covered that one eye, and she had a great angle to pull it away again...  
As with last time, Darkrai was taken entirely by surprise, though this time, he was in darkness and did not need to squint. Alicia stared into his eye - it was slightly less bright than the other one, and in it Alicia's own eyes were reflected - just as bright, just as blue.  
"We have the same eyes," she murmured before passing out again. Darkrai sighed, then, floating out of the cave, wondered aloud, "What is love?"

Dakrai had been wholly unprepared for what was to come next, nor did he know that Alicia was going to be a part of something very big. All he concerned himself with was returning Alicia home, where he had a run-in with Alice's wrath.  
The woman in question was standing in front of their home, and looked stunned when Darkrai arrived.  
"What happened to Alicia? Did you do something to her?!" stormed Alice as she marched forward to meet him. Darkrai kept his facial expression neutral, but it tore at him the way Alice had said it. Did she really think Darkrai was perverted? How could he be, straying as far as possible from any romance after seeing all of history's great tragedies caused by affections? That was one of the reasons he was feeling slightly disappointed, wasn't it? Alicia... loved him, but Darkrai loved no one. Ever.  
"She fell into the ravine," Darkrai explained in a calm voice, "and I spotted her and caught her." He looked carefully into Alice's face for any sign of what her next move would be. Hmmm... She just looked mad.  
"Oh, really?" asked Alice, raising her eyebrows. "So why does she mellow out all day, napping here and there, before going to bed and NOT GOING TO SLEEP?!"  
Darkrai winced and sighed. "Those are her sleep patterns. I do not affect them.  
"Yeah, not when Alicia's always got nightmares!" Alice snapped. "What did you do, damnit?! You've done something to her, a looong time ago, didn't you?!"  
So the Delcatty was out of the bag. "I will explain everything to you," Darkrai told Alice in the calmest voice he could muster, "but don't you want to put Alicia to bed? You may be tempted to yell at me again."  
Alice rubbed her temples. "You know where her bedroom is on the second storey, you go put her to bed."  
Darkrai was not one to disobey and order, but he truly didn't want to. He wanted Alicia to be with her mother, and Alice knew that that relationship was headed for a rocky shoreline. How long it would be before they abandoned ship?  
Not wanting to think about it, Darkrai flew up and brought Alicia to her room. The window was closed, so he simply turned into a shadow... And Alicia did the same.  
Of course, Darkrai thought, with my powers she could shadow travel. Clever trick I did, huh.  
They re-materialized in the bedroom, where Darkrai pulled back the covers on Alicia's bed, then set her down and covered her with the blanket he was just turning to go when Alicia said softly, "Don't go."  
Darkrai floated back to her and stroked her forehead. "You sleep now," he said to her, so I can't be at ease that you are getting some rest. The shock of falling must have... caused you to become fatigued and not really know what you are doing."  
Alicia blinked at him, smiling a little. "Be careful of mommy," she whispered, "and..." She reached out and took Darkrai's hand. "I meant it."  
Dakrai sighed. "Want me to use Dark Void so you can go to sleep right away?"  
Alicia nodded and pulled her covers up to her face. She became engulfed by a black orb and fell asleep instantly.  
With that job taken care of, he went back down to Alice, who seemed to have cooled down. There was a great sadness in her eyes as Darkrai approached.  
"What is that question you are itching to ask me?" Darkrai asked cautiously, not wanting her to go up in flames again.  
Alice looked at him full in the face.  
"I want you to tell me exactly what's going on, from whatever curse you put on Alicia when you met her, to what exactly just happened. If you do so, I may believe you and kill you less painfully."  
Darkrai began at the beginning, like Alice had requested, and finished with her near-death experience. He cringed a little when he repeated Alicia's telling she loved him, though Alice seemed indifferent to it. When he was finished, he just floated and watched to ground, wanting to disappear into it.  
Alice finally spoke. "I see. So she truly is that far in. I guess I can't just ban you two from meeting ever again; that'll break Alicia's heart." The sorrow in Alice's voice was so apparent that Darkrai flinched. "And I guess I don't mind the nightmare/ powers gimmick. She is allowed to have her preferences, and she may need to protect herself some day. But..." She sighed, looking at Darkrai with a pained expressing. "Do you love Alicia back?"  
Darkrai knew this question was going to come, but he had no clue what to say. "I... I don't know, but she is only four. I doubt she was serious about that anyways -"  
"She's a serious girl," interrupted Alice. "I think she very well may have meant it."  
Darkrai thought about what Alicia had said before, and wondered if she knew he had doubted it. He continued to stare downwards.  
"One of the things is... she's too young for someone to, er, 'fall in love' with her, though, isn't she?"  
Alice gazed on sadly. "I don't know, you tell me."  
Darkrai looked up at Alice. "I really don't know. I just have no idea how I really feel about her."  
Alice stared, then looked firmly at him. "You do love her, don't you? Love her like a person, not as a child. It's as if... she's changed you, I KNOW that you aren't usually one to stay with any human so much. Admit it..." Her expression became an upset one again. "JUST ADMIT IT!"  
"...Yes," Darkrai said in a small, choked voice, "I... I guess I do... love... her." Those words sounded foreign and strange, but now that he said them, he realized that they were completely true. That he, Darkrai, prince of nightmares, never to be swayed by his emotions, had fallen in love with a four-year-old girl.

When Alicia woke up, it was midday and bright light was streaming into her bedroom.  
She raised a hand up to her face to shield her eyes, but that was about as effective as a Caterpie used as an umbrella to protect against the rain. She sat up, then got out of bed, folding it neatly behind her. She peered out the window to see if she could spot Darkrai and her mother, but it was hard to see from this angle -  
Suddenly, a face popped up so quickly that she gave a yelp of terror and fell backwards. It was Darkrai, who looked at Alicia with an amused expression on his face.  
"You scared me!" gasped Alicia, looking half freaked out and half relieved. She didn't want to face a second nightmare today, though Darkrai kind of counted as one, being the being of nightmares and all.  
Darkrai laughed. "I'm sorry, but the mood down there was too sombre. It needed some lightening up."  
"Like you being here is going to help!" giggled Alicia.  
Darkrai's expression softened. "Come on, take a book quickly, and let's go."  
Alicia hurried over to her toy bookshelf and grabbed Swanna Lake before rushing back to the window. Darkrai motioned for her to come forward, and Alicia sat on the windowsill, not daring to go any further in fear of falling. Darkrai saw this and, as he scooped her up, told her, "You are a very brave girl, Alicia," and carried her to the garden.

It became apparent to everyone when Alicia turned six where her priorities lay. She spent the majority of her time with Darkrai, not counting the nights, for he always had to be there to prevent Cresselia from spoiling Alicia's dreams. Alicia ate very little, causing her to become very skinny, although she was fit from going back and forth between the garden and home. Her skin was always pale, even in summer, from her constant staying in the shade. Her sleeping habits had gotten a bit better, though she stayed up late, woke up early, and napped in the day every now and then. Her friends were the Pok mon and Darkrai. She had no human friends, and even when she did interact with those of her kind, they neither got along nor felt the same way about Darkrai. That was always the determining factor - whether or not they liked Darkrai.  
Alicia also read books whenever possible, which was possibly the only new development Alice and Tonio appreciated. Alicia had grown apart from them and it felt as if it was the fault of both Darkrai, for taking her away, and Alice, for giving Alicia to Darkrai in the first place. Darkrai had become Alicia's father, mother, brother, sister, child, friend, love, life, and everything. She needed nobody else but him. Darkrai knew this, and was fearful. Alice... Surely it couldn't be long before Alice would snap and try to change it - drastically. And when that happened, Darkrai was certain that Alicia would never be the same.  
As much as he tried, he could not help being in love with her - his feelings only grew stronger. She would sometimes just sit with him, or read to him, or play with him. She did adore the Pokémon in the garden, and she treated even the smallest Kricketot as an equal - when she wasn't wishful about being a Pokémon instead. Her friend, the Ralts, had evolved into a Gardevoir, beautiful, elegant, and defying gravity.  
"I wish I was a Gardevoir," Alicia had sighed one day. Darkrai had looked at her in surprise.  
"Why is that?" he had asked her.  
Alicia grinned. "Well, 'cause Gardevoir is like a girl Darkrai!"  
Darkrai had not thought of that before. "So you don't think I look girly?" he asked her, wanting her to disprove some of Cresselia's merciless taunts.  
"Yup! You look more... boyly!" she had exclaimed.  
Just hearing that made Darkrai so much happier. From time to time, he was ashamed of his build because of its feminine shape, but Alicia thought he looked 'boyly.' That raised his confidence... And put his heart under more strain. He had to hide his suspicions from Alicia - he wanted her to be content and to not hate her mom. They were distant enough as it was.

It was seven months after Alicia's sixth birthday. She and Darkrai were snoozing together under a tree, or rather, she was snoozing and Darkrai had closed his eyes and was relaxing. As a nightmare-causer, Darkrai himself never slept. He could not. So he usually faked it, which Alicia could tell right from the beginning.  
Today, the sky was overcast with a promise of snow. It was surprising for the cold Sinnoh winter not to have hit yet - usually, Alamos town got lots of snow. Whatever the reason, it was still above zero degrees celsius in December and the people of the town were restless.  
Today was, unbeknownst to the duo, their last day together.  
Darkrai had never told Alicia that he loved her, and Alicia never mentioned what she had said to him then again, nor had she ever repeated those words. The fall was only mentioned in passing, and for the most part, Alicia and Darkrai acted more like close friends than lovers anyways. Of course, Darkrai still felt the same way, even if Alicia didn't. Didn't, that is, until that day.  
Alice had had enough. She was sick of her own daughter only seeing her for breakfast, dinner, and bedtime. She stayed with Darkrai all day, even if Alice told her not to leave the house. Alicia would then just read in her bedroom or in other obscure places that Alice rarely occupied. This was Alice's last straw. No matter how much they liked each other, the whole concept of 'like' had been redesigned into something she could not understand and Alice would separate them, no matter the cost.  
She made her way to the garden right after work, prepared to settle the matter firmly. She located Darkrai and glared at him until he opened his eyes and noticed her. The look in her eyes gave him the hint, so he sighed and gently shook Alicia awake.  
"Allie, wake up..." he said to her, stroking her hair. Alicia awoke and smiled, then noticed his smile was sombre.  
"Wh- what's wrong?" she asked. Darkrai sighed.  
"Your mother and I are going to have a talk. I think you'd better head for home now."  
Alicia looked worried, but stood up and raced off. Alice watched her go, noticing that Alicia didn't even glance at her mother as she left.  
"Darkrai, this has to stop," Alice said firmly. "You and Alicia are now so close I rarely ever see her. She doesn't want me to put her to bed, she doesn't want to eat, she doesn't even want other friends!" Alice glared up at him. "All because you're selfish and want Alicia for yourself! That's not the way it works, Darkrai! You're a Pokémon, and she, no matter how much she denies it, is a human. You're of a different species!"  
"That matters to neither I nor Alicia," Darkrai replied. "Did you know that for once in my life, I am truly happy? I am liked for who I am, not what I am. By not only Alicia, but all the Pokémon living in the garden. That is because of Alicia, too. She defies the separation of Pokémon and people and thinks of us all as one. Isn't that the way the world is supposed to be?"  
"Take your 'for once in your life' elsewhere, Darkrai," growled Alice. "For once, I don't care. You've ruined Alicia's life! She is living like you would - alone by choice!" Alice looked into Darkrai's eyes coldly. "Leave, Darkrai. I never want to see your face again, and I never want you to touch my daughter." She glared. "Ever again."  
"What are you talking about?" whimpered a small voice. Both Darkrai and Alice stared in horror as Alicia crept out from behind a tree. She looked scared and sad, and was looking at her mother in disbelief. "How - how could you, mommy? I thought - I thought you wanted me to be happy..."  
"No, Alicia -" began Alice, but Alicia was already crying. "Get out of here!" Alice yelled at Darkrai. He obeyed, sinking into the ground.  
"NO!" screamed Alicia, and ran over, grabbing Darkrai's arm. "Don't leave!"  
A dark ripple ran through Alicia's body and she was dragged into Darkrai's shadow. There were sounds that she couldn't understand, and she felt alone and frightened until a warm hand took hers and pulled her back up. Alicia, back in full sunlight, stared at Darkrai, who still clutched her hand. He had such an upset look on his face that Alicia started crying silent tears, her body still firm and unshaking. Darkrai released her and sank into the shadows again. Alicia turned and stared at her mother, shaking her head in disbelief, then turned and ran away, away from the monster supposed to be her mother.  
Darkrai, Alicia thought desperately, don't leave me! I want to be with you!  
She stopped, finding herself at the edge of town. Alicia did not look into the ravine.  
"Darkrai," she said, sobbing, "if you leave me, I'll leave you!" Then without looking back, she jumped. It was so sudden that she thought she had hit the cliff wall, but it was Darkrai who brought her fall to a sudden halt, holding her around the waist, staring at her in horror. Upon bringing her to the top, he grabbed both her hands.  
"Please, Allie, never do that again!" Darkrai gasped. "Please, don't ever kill yourself for me!" He brought her hands up and lay his forehead upon them.  
"I have to go," he whispered, "but I'll meet you again tonight." He squeezed her hands then sank into a shadow again. Tears rolled down Alicia's face as she trudged back to her mother, who pulled her into a hug. Alicia didn't really feel it; her hands were still warm from Darkrai's touch. I'll see him again tonight, Alicia thought. Then we'll be together...

Darkrai's fears had come true - Alice really was at wit's end. But what was she going to do? Darkrai could not see the future; that was what a Psychic-Type did...  
"Gardevoir!" he called out that night. "I need your help!"  
Gardevoir shyly crept out of her home, which was a gap in a tall group of bushes.  
"What is it you need?" she asked.  
Darkrai sighed. "I need you... to see the future."

Alicia's window was sealed - locked and even nailed shut. That did not stop Darkrai from appearing before her in her room that night. Alicia crept out of bed and hugged him tightly.  
"You came," she whispered.  
"Of course," Darkrai whispered back.  
Alicia shuffled her feet. "There's... there's something I need to tell you..."  
"I need to tell you something as well," Darkrai said.  
"Then you go first."  
"I..." Darkrai hesitated, then took Alicia's hands in his own and burst out, "I love you, Alicia!"  
Alicia stared, then suddenly squeezed Darkrai's hands. "I love you, too." She smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't know why, or what it is, but I want to be with you forever."  
"I know how you feel," Darkrai murmured sadly.  
Alicia looked up at him with a brave look in her eyes. "I want us to get married when I get older someday," she said.  
Darkrai had not expected that, but clutched her hands more firmly. "Me too, Allie, me too."  
Alicia smiled. "Promise me, Darkrai, that we can get married. Promise?"  
"Alicia, I promise you that's we will marry someday," Darkrai told her. "And I promise you that on that day, we won't ever lose each other again!"  
Alicia came in closer to him and rested her head on his chest. His heart thudded in her ears, his pulse fast and loud. He meant it.  
"Now, Alicia, you need to go to sleep," Darkrai said, letting go of one of her hands and placing his on her back. "Even if we can't see each other, someday we'll be together."  
Alicia nodded and smiled at him. "We'll find each other in the garden."  
"Yeah."  
Alicia crept into bed, and Darkrai stroked her hair lovingly. "Good night, Allie."  
"Night, Darkrai..."

Darkrai floated out of the room to outside the house. He stared at the window, and the reality of what he had done hit him. I promised to marry her, he thought, and I really want to. He covered his face with his hands, and he felt wetness on his palms. He pulled his hands away and realized he was crying for the first time in his life. Tears poured down his face, dripping off and onto the ground below.  
And I'll never marry her.  
Not if her memory is wiped.

"Alicia! Wake up!"  
Alicia felt a bit grumpy. Her nightmare ended in a good dream, and she wanted to go back to sleep and finish it. Why, oh why did that library not exist?!  
"Come on, Allie! You haven't got all day!" came her mother's voice again. Alicia growled. That was Darkrai's nickname for her. Her mother couldn't use it.  
"I'm coming!" Alicia replied, and quickly got dressed. When she came downstairs, she did a double take. Sitting in the chaise chair was the blind weirdo lady who called herself 'The Deleter' for her profession of tampering with memories with her Uxie, who also sat on her shoulder now.  
"What - what's going on?" Alicia asked, feeling a jolt of panic. What was the Deleter doing here?!  
Alice looked calmly at Alicia. "Darkrai has had control of your life for far too long now. It is time for him to back down."  
Alicia frowned. "With that Uxie? Psychic is weak against Dark -"  
"I'm not talking about doing away with him," Alice interrupted. "I'm talking about wiping him from your memories."  
Alicia backed away fearfully. "M - mommy, what are you saying?!"  
"Think of it as amnesia, dear," croaked the Deleter. "You'll remember everything except for him and events involving him."  
Alicia's eyes widened in horror and she looked from her mom to the Uxie in panic. "No! I won't let you take my memories from me!"  
"Uxie, use Psychic!" commanded the Deleter, and a ball of psychic energy surrounded Alicia, picking her up and carrying her forward. Alicia screamed and struggled against the psychic bonds, but to no avail. Darkrai must have known about this. Why wasn't he here to save her?!  
"It's for the best, dear," Alice said, looking sorrowful. "I wouldn't have asked this lady to do this if I thought you would be hurt."  
"I will be hurt!" Alicia cried out. "I'll be hurt that you did something like this to me!"  
"You won't be hurt if you can't remember," Alice insisted.  
"What about all those gaps in my memories?" Alicia whimpered. "They will be empty."  
The Deleter chuckled. "Uxie won't delete your memories, he'll just give you permanent amnesia. You simply won't be able to remember what you did!"  
Alicia stopped struggling and stood on her own when the Psychic attack subsided. Darkrai knew about this. Alicia was certain of it. So had he been teasing her last night?  
Alicia stared at her mother. "I was with Darkrai last night. He said he loved me too." Her voice was quiet and high-pitched as she spoke. "He promised me... that we could get married when I'm older."  
Alice looked perturbed. "It is illegal to marry a Pok mon, Alicia! That's a promise no one could keep!"  
Alicia kept going, looking smaller. "He must have knew that you were going to do something to keep us apart, mommy, so he wanted my last memories of him to be happy." Tears trickled down her face as she began to cry. Upon getting past her 'baby stage,' her tears were sometimes shed quietly with no sobbing or cracked voice. This only happened when her heart had been truly broken by something, and she looked every bit like that was the case.  
"He's - he's even here right now, watching me cry." Alicia pointed and everyone looked in that direction. A shadow without an object on the floor jolted backwards before becoming stationary again.  
Alice spoke with disgust, "How cruel! How could he trick Alicia like that!" She turned to the Deleter in fury. "Erase her memories of him now!"  
The Deleter shook her head, with the saddest of expressions upon her face. "Look at Alicia. I just can't do this."  
Alicia gave her a weak smile. "Darkrai stayed here to see me while I still knew him, I think. Erase my memories, if it will make mommy happy."  
Both Alice and the Deleter looked shocked at these words. They had expected more of a fight from her.  
Alicia's eyes suddenly blazed. "But me and Darkrai promised each other! Even if you take my memories away, you can't take away my feelings for him. I'll find him again, even if it takes a really long time! And then, mommy, you can see how happy I am, and you can be happy, too!"  
Alice shook her head slowly. "Alicia, you are mistaken. You will be the one who sees, or rather doesn't, when you discover how much of the ral world you've been missing!"  
The Deleter took this as her cue, and told her Uxie to float in front of Alicia.  
"I'm so sorry, sweetie," the woman croaked, and Alicia looked at Darkrai one last time.  
"Goodbye, Darkrai." she breathed, and with that, looked into Uxie's open eyes.  
Her eyes went from bright blue to dark brown and she fell backwards, unconscious.  
Darkrai instantly flew out of the shadow and grabbed Alicia before her body hit the ground. He stared at her, pain and misery in his eyes. He closed his eyes quickly. He had promised himself that he wouldn't cry again.  
He set Alicia down on the couch and backed away, then looked at Alice. The Deleter gave out a cry of shock and fainted, but Alice barely looked surprised.  
"I have allowed you to do what you wished, Alice," Darkrai said. He couldn't help as tears slid down his face again. "But, should Allie ever wish to... to see me..." He paused and turned his head away before continuing, "let her have what she wishes. I think she deserves at least that much, after you caused her to suffer lie she did."  
His body trembled, then he became a shadow and flew out of the room as fast as he could. Would the Alicia he knew be gone now? Would all of their happiness become little more than a memory that only Darkrai still had?  
He stopped in the garden, coming out of his shadow and sobbing silently.  
"I saw what happened," came Gardevoir's voice. Darkrai did not even look up, trapped in his sorrow.  
"I used telepathy to see what was going on, and I needed to tell you something, Darkrai - I am certain you shall be together again."  
Darkrai now glanced at her, wiping his face with one shadowy hand. "You don't know that for certain. Don't get my hopes up."  
"Need me to explain?" Gardevoir asked. Darkrai stared at her.  
"Alicia was right - although her memories are gone, she still holds her feelings for you. Sooner or later, she would fall in love with you again."  
"Doesn't sound too probable," muttered Darkrai.  
"Let me finish, please," Gardevoir said calmly. "But you made a promise to her last night. When such a promise is said by a Pok mon of legend, it is no longer just a legend but instead, it becomes a prophecy."  
Darkrai looked shocked, and felt that too. "I remember Arceus telling that to us once - but I had assumed I would never create one!"  
Gardevoir smiled. "Whether in this life or the next, Alicia has become bound to your prophecy and will fulfill it with you. In the time being, wait until her feelings triumph over her amnesia. Love can break any curse, no matter how strong."  
Darkrai nodded, then looked in the direction of the Time-Space Towers of Alamos. Someday, she would find him again and they would be together.  
"We promised, Alicia!" Darkrai said. "We'll always find each other!"


	2. Reunited

**Hello! This is Alicia and Darkrai, uploading the next chapter! The chapters from here on in will be a good deal smaller than the prologue, as I needed to set up the story there. Also...**

**I do not own Pokémon**

**I am not GameFreak**

**I only own Alicia, because I made her up**

**Alicia: No! I'm real! I'm not made up!**

**Me: Sure, Allie...**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

The girl breathed hard, clutching her katana close to her chest. Pressing her ear against the cold, steel wall that separated her and her friends from destruction, she listened for sounds of anything out there besides the metallic clones.

"Give it a rest, Dusk," came a young boy's voice from inside the room. "There's nobody outside here. Even if there are, they're really really far away."

Dusk gritted her teeth and kept listening. "I swear they've got someone, Blaze. I heard a girl scream a second ago!"

Team Galactic had gone too far this time by releasing hundreds of androids that were all called 'Venus.' In their latest plot to take over the world, even without their boss, Cyrus, the androids had been allowed to wreak havoc for nearly a month. After over fifty people were slaughtered, the citizens of Sinnoh had panicked and either fled the country or went into hiding. Nobody had thought to actually fight the Venus Androids in fear of injuring their Pokémon or, of course, themselves. Dusk was one of the few who had been unwittingly left behind, along with her friends. She was only seven years old, but already toughened up from being separated from her parents since she was three. Her hair, never cut, was sleek and black and reached halfway down her back, and her brown eyes were usually warm and friendly. Now, trapped in an abandoned underground Galactic base with her friends, twins Blaze and Gold and their sister, Sky, it appeared that they were doomed to end up with the same fate as virtually all others in Sinnoh who had not been evacuated.

Gold sighed, walking up to Dusk with a blank look on her face. "If I were you, I'd come away from the door. Those plasma guns can shoot through titanium, or so I've heard."

"I told you, there's someone out there!" yelled Dusk, her eyes blazing. "They are even less safe than we are! I just want to help them!" Then she collapsed, sobbing. "I don't want any more people to die. I wish we could get out of here. I'm starving and thirsty and - and -"

She hiccoughed and Gold patted her head. Gold was always cold and expressionless, a mirror opposite of her brother. She was smart but pessimistic, always one to crush hopes. Still, she was caring and understanding, and just like Dusk, wanted this nightmare to end.

Gold squinted at the door, wondering what lay beyond it. Was there truly someone outside, in the hallways or even one of the other rooms? If there were people there, then they most likely would not be alive for much longer...

One of the androids that surrounded the three people prodded the smallest in the back with its plasma gun. The little girl stumbled forwards then stood straight again, shaking all over. Her mother gazed ahead, blood dripping down her face and onto her lips.

How did this all get so bad? she wondered. It seemed like only just yesterday that her daughter would smile and laugh and that their family was, as parted as it was, happy. Now, the girl's blonde locks of hair hung limply in front of her face, her eyes devoid of the joy that once filled them. Nearly a year had passed since her mother had turned her into a static doll. Her father had become distraught, knowing that every smile she wore was fake and forced. The most frightening thing about her, however, were her eyes. They had been bright, blue, and alive. Now, dull brown and dead, her eyes were the proof that Alicia was not the same girl that she used to be.

"Here," an android commanded in its metallic voice. The others stopped in front of a beaten metal door.

"This is where others are," it said harshly. "Take them too; we can eliminate them together."

Alicia stared forward in horror. Eliminate. She was going to die. Her mother and father, too. A sharp thought pierced her brain like a shard of glass.

Just when you were so happy together.

Together...

A single name appeared in Alicia's mind; a comforting name, one that could save her.

"On three..." the Venus Android said. "One, two -"

Fear raced through Alicia and she suddenly screamed the name.

"DARKRAI!"

Alice whipped her head around in shock; Alicia's face was covered in tears and she slumped onto the ground, out of energy.

"Three!"

As one, nine guns fired at the door. The sound of cries from inside echoed through the halls. Alice looked away; she couldn't bear to see what had happened to them.

The metal door crumbled as if it was dust and settled on the ground in a heap. Alicia looked up and saw something standing - or rather, floating - in the way. It was black and shadow-like, with wavy white hair floating from its head. A single blue eye leered at the androids, filled with fury and hate. Alicia stared for an instant, and the creature caught her eye. Instantly, Alicia fainted.

Dusk brought her hand away from her face and saw a Pokémon blocking the doorway.

She stood up shakily and looked past it to see nine androids surrounding two adults and a girl who looked about Dusk's age. So there was someone else there!

The androids looked confused, and Dusk, taking advantage of this opening, ran forward with the tip of her katana pointed towards the androids, yelling as she did so. The Pokémon looked surprised but melted into the shadows to let her pass.

Dusk speared the nearest android and ripped her sword out before it short-circuited and electrocuted itself. She then whacked the second one, causing it to crash into another.

The Pokémon that had saved them rose up from the ground and destroyed the remaining androids. For an instant, all was silent, save for the buzzing of the broken Venus Androids. Dusk panted, then looked up at the Pokémon.

"Th-thanks for saving us," she breathed, feeling shivers running up her back from its gruesome appearance. The Pokémon said nothing, just watched her with mild curiosity.

"You- you're a Darkrai, right?" Dusk continued. She began to feel wary. Where had it come from, anyways?

The Pokémon nodded slowly, then looked at the blonde-haired girl with an unreadable expression on his face. Dusk gasped and dropped her katana to come to her side.

"Is she alright? She looks hurt!" Dusk looked up at the girl's mother, who was staring at Darkrai with obvious disbelief. The woman suddenly took notice of Dusk and quickly replied, "Oh, I'm certain she'll be fine, but, um..." She sighed. "We really have to get out of here. There's bound to be more of those things."

"Right," Dusk nodded, then ran back into the room, where her friends huddled together in a corner.

"Guys, it's alright," Dusk told them, "a Darkrai came and saved us!"

Gold looked up in amazement. "A Darkrai! Really?!" Her eyes shone. "I've never seen a Darkrai before! They can travel in shadows, or so I've heard!"

"Yeah, that's nice," Blaze groaned, "but you can fantasize later, say, when we're not in danger of getting killed by robots!"

Sky, who was only one, had begun to cry loudly. Gold stuck her tongue out at Blaze and picked up her sister.

Dusk led the others out to where the door had been and looked at the girl in concern.  
She had not yet woken up.

Dusk looked down the hall, which turned into many other passages.  
"I guess we can go ahead and see if it's safe," she said.

Alice stood up in alarm. "Are you certain? It's got to be dangerous here; we're in a Team Galactic base!"

"Don't worry; we're pretty good at fighting," Blaze insisted, tossing a Pokéball in the air.  
"So is my Pokémon!" He opened his Pokéball, which held within it a Ninetales.

"Let's go!" Dusk said, and raced ahead, followed by the siblings.

Darkrai had vanished, but now he reappeared, his eyes still on Alicia. Alice opened her mouth to say something, but a small sound emanated from Alicia and her eyes fluttered open. Darkrai's hope faded when he noticed her irises were still brown.

Alicia blinked at him, then jolted backwards, a terrified expression on her face.

"Who - who are you? What do you want?!"

Darkrai closed his eyes, then said, "I am Darkrai. You called for me."

Alicia looked confused. "Wha - what? I did?"

Darkrai nodded. "If you would feel more comfortable with me gone, I am happy to oblige," he said, then turned to leave.

"Wait!" Alicia gasped. Darkrai looked back at her, wishing she would just let him leave. It hurt him to be this close to Alicia with her memory gone.

Alicia gazed up at him and said determinedly, "You saved those kids, so you can't be bad. And... and if I did call you, there must have been a reason for me to. Also..." She looked at the ground, "I'm scared."

Darkrai put a hand on her shoulder and Alicia looked up, her fears melting. "I promise to protect you, Alicia," Darkrai told her confidently.

"How do you know my name?" Alicia asked him.

Glancing at Alice, Darkrai replied, "Let's just say, this isn't the first time we've met."  
Alice turned her eyes away from Darkrai, glowering.

The sound of gunfire brought snapped them back to the situation at hand. Alice, Tonio, and Alicia stood up and Darkrai floated ahead of them, Shadow Ball at the ready.

The Ninetales was sending flames ripping through the hallways ahead of the children to clear the path a bit, then would fall back to allow Dusk to race forward and slash at any opponents remaining with her katana. Gold, too, had some Pokémon, a Flareon, and was commanding it to use Will 'o Wisp continuously to confuse the androids before destroying them with her Gastly's Shadow Balls. While not very powerful, the attacks were enough to take out the Venus Androids. Sky did nothing but scream and wail, which alerted more androids of their presence - as if all the fire and Shadow Balls weren't enough.

A massive door with blinking lights and a complicated-looking lock system stood at the end of the hallway. Dusk narrowed her eyes at it. It looked pretty important.

A mass of androids suddenly charged from behind, but Darkrai was quick to put up a barrier separating them from the group. Blaze had picked up a plasma gun from one of the fallen androids and now aimed it at the door.

"Stand back!" he yelled. Dusk and Gold ducked for cover and Blaze fired a few times.  
The plasma shot straight through the door, leaving several marks. Screams could be heard from within, then, "Alright, which of you thought it would be hilarious to shoot me?!"

The kids exchanged confused looks.

"I do believe that the person behind the door was referring to the androids," Darkrai said quietly as he floated forwards. Alicia crept along behind him, glancing back at the forcefield in concern.

"Okay, then, if none of you are gonna come out about it, I'll just have to figure out which of you it was!" yelled the voice, then the door opened loudly. Out stepped a scantily dressed woman with pink hair, her hands on her hips. She looked at Dusk, Alicia, Darkrai, and Alice and Tonio and did a double take.

"What the - ! Who are you people?! How did you get past the droids?!"

Dusk wasted no time, raising her katana up to aim at the woman. Blaze lifted the gun as well, trembling from the weight of the machine.

The lady took several steps backwards. "Hoho, ohhhh no ya don't," she said, giggling uncertainly, "you wouldn't dare shoot me, Commander Jupiter, now would you - "

She was interrupted by a black ball hurtling towards her. It enveloped her, then spat her out. Jupiter was fast asleep, twitching slightly. All eyes turned to Darkrai, from whom the attack had come from.

"What?" he asked. Gold grinned and replied, "Thanks!" Darkrai looked confused, then glanced down at Alicia, who still cowered beside him. He tore his gaze away. She really doesn't remember me, he thought. I guess we have to start from scratch now.

Dusk carefully led the way into the room. It was covered with expensive-looking machinery, security monitors, and empty pop bottles.

Blaze gaped. "Were they having a party in here or what?" he exclaimed, whipping his head about to take in the sight of all the garbage. Dusk groaned, then searched around for a mechanism to turn off the androids. Why didn't anyone else understand the urgency of the situation?

She sighed and stood up. "How do you reckon they use these things?" she asked, frowning. "I can't figure out how to stop the androids!"

"Ahem, if I may have a look?" Tonio asked, taking a few steps forward. "I'm a scientist, and I use technologies like this all the time! If I can't find a way to shut down the Venus Androids, nobody can!"

Tonio was true to his word. He puzzled, frowned, flipped all the switches and discovered that there was a hidden disco ball and speakers in the room, tapped the glass, and eventually just sat down and played with a bottle cap.

"I can't do it," he said. "There's no mechanism to shut down the androids." He smiled at everyone. "We're doomed."

Alicia gasped in horror, then glanced back at Darkrai's forcefield, which was now literally covered in swarms of androids. Darkrai looked back as well, then gently put a hand on Alicia's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Allie. That shield won't break easily. I am a legendary Pok mon, after all."

"Are you sure?" Alicia whimpered.

Darkrai nodded. "Nothing will harm you anymore." At this he shot a glare at Alice, who glared back at him murderously.

"You know, this thing does appear to have some control over the androids, but there's just no way to turn them off," Tonio clarified. Dusk shut her eyes tightly, anger building inside her. Did Team Galactic really think that they would rule the world? After killing so many people and Pokémon? With the thought fresh in Dusk's mind, she grabbed her katana with both hands and thrusted the tip of the blade into the machine. Electricity sparked out and shot through her body and after a moment Dusk collapsed.

Blaze and Gold yelled, "No!" in unison and Alicia's eyes widened. The security monitors had gone black and all the lights in the building went out. The erie sound of silence swept over them, heavy and suffocating. No doubt, the Venus Androids had also been shut down; however, Dusk was...

Alicia took a careful step forward, and touched Dusk's back. A spark leapt from there to her hand, shocking her. Alicia flinched but didn't move, looking still at the girl. We could have been friends, Alicia thought, tears pooling in her eyes. She shut her eyes and silvery rivulets trickled down her face. Why did it have to end like this?


	3. Forgotten

As Alicia knelt by Dusk's side, tears trickling down her face, Darkrai closed his eyes, pity and sadness flowing through him. Alicia had seen violent events because of the Venus Invasion, but for a girl, her own age, to die right in front of her, was different.

Blaze's shoulders shook in a sob, his eyes squeezing tightly shut. Gold watched indifferently, her expression vacant as ever. Then, a slight smile formed on her lips.

Dusk's hands clenched and she struggled to lift her body up off the ground. Alicia stared in shock and Blaze's eyes widened. The girl opened her eyes and smiled at Alicia.

"I'm okay," she croaked. "That was just a little shock."

Alicia was speechless, but then Blaze leapt on Dusk's back, crying out, "Dusk! You're alive!" The two bursted into giggles, and even Gold grinned a bit. Sky, still in Gold's arms, was asleep.

Dusk grabbed onto the now-destroyed machine and used it to pull herself to her feet. Alicia instantly ran forward and put one of Dusk's arms around her shoulder. The two girls looked at each other and Dusk grinned. Alicia offered a small smile back.

"We had better leave this place as soon as we can," Darkrai said.

Dusk nodded in agreement. "If we get caught down here, we'll never again see the light of day."

Blaze frowned. "But we - er, you - destroyed the machine controlling the androids. Won't we be heroes or something?"

"Yeah," Dusk said, "and there would be so many people crowding us for interviews that we would never see even daylight!"

At that moment, a voice yelled out, "Save me mommy!" Everyone whirled to see the source of the voice - it was Jupiter, talking in her tormented sleep. Dusk, Blaze, and Alicia all laughed.

The news of the disaster that had caused the citizens of Sinnoh to leave being finally over came quickly and spread like wildfire. In almost no time at all, construction crews were repairing building and people and Pokémon came flocking back. Families of survivors were being reunited, and it appeared as if everything was going back to normal. Well, almost everything.

Dusk squeezed through the crowds of people that had just come in on the third ferry, looking around desperately for her parents. Her mother and father were nowhere to be found. Had they forgotten about her, their only child?

The crowds thinned and Dusk was once again alone. Alicia watched her, feeling sorry for her. After all, Alicia had both her parents to take care of her while Dusk could not find her own. Blaze, Gold, and Sky had gone home yesterday, when their mother flew in on a Charizard. She had thanked Alice and Tonio extensively for making sure her children were safe, even though the kids had stayed in a nearby Pokémon Centre for the nights. Now, Dusk was even more lonely with her friends gone.

Alicia sighed, wishing there was something she could do for her. Then she realized there was. Allie whispered into her mom's ear, who frowned at Tonio, passing the idea along to him. Tonio just shrugged and nodded, then Alice smiled at Alicia.

"Go ahead, you can tell her," she said to Alicia.

Alicia tentatively made her way towards Dusk, who looked like she was going to cry, then said in a soft voice, "My mom and dad say you can stay with us in Alamos Town while you wait for your parents to come for you instead of sleeping at the Pokémon centre, if you'd like..."

Dusk stared, looking surprised, then smiling happily, replied, "You're so nice! Thank you, Alicia!" Catching Alicia off guard, Dusk embraced her in a warm hug, giggling excitedly. "It'll be like we're sisters!" Dusk laughed. Alicia smiled as well and allowed herself to become caught up in Dusk's joyful dancing around.

Darkrai watched from a distance, feeling conflicted emotions. On one hand, he was happy that Alicia had made a new human friend - not to mention Alice had not barred him from seeing her, at least for now. On the other hand, Alicia didn't know who he was and no longer remembered their happiness together...

The Pokémon turned his head away and, remembering what Gardevoir had said about their fates all those months ago, he forced the thought into his mind that Alicia would surely, someday, break free from her amnesia and remember him. But suppose Gardevoir was wrong?

Alice's household had never been so lively before. From Alicia and Dusk sneaking around together to steal the always-stocked cookie jar to sitting outside in the shade of a tree, reading one of Alicia's fairytale books, the two girls were always with each other. It was virtually impossible to separate them - even at night, they slept in the same bed, which was a twin-sized bed with a dark purple canopy and black sheets.

Alice smiled as they both ran around one day on a sugar high from eating one too many cookies. This is what Alicia had been missing, thought Alice, and she's much happier now! Though it was quieter in here before...

"Hey, girls!" called Alice. The two continued to run amok, oblivious to anyone or anything else. Alice groaned, then called out louder, "Hey, girls! It's time to go to the dock! Dusk's parents might be there today!"

Alicia and Dusk stopped in mid-stride and the mood in the room instantly dampened. Dusk looked down and murmured, "My mommy and daddy aren't coming for me. They forgot about me, I know they did."

Alice sighed. "Oh, Dusk, sweetie, you know that isn't true. I'm sure they're worried sick about you!"

"Uh-uh, they're not! It's been, like, years since the Venus Invasion ended! They'll never come for me!"

"Well, it's worth going, at least," Tonio said from his usual spot at the table, where he always sat drinking a coffee and reading the news. "If your parents mean so much to you, you should always go back to where they might come, even if you know they won't." He smiled. "Because they're worth waiting for, right? That is something to wait for forever, because it means a lot to you. You know what I mean?"

Dusk blinked, then smiled bravely. "Yeah," she said. "They ARE worth waiting for! Thanks, Alicia's dad!"

Tonio scratched his head, laughing. "No worries, kid! Now go and find your parents!"

"I'll get the car started," Alice called, and found that she was once again being ignored. Rolling her eyes, she put on her coat, grabbed her keys, and headed off towards the garage. Dusk and Alicia only noticed she had gone when Alice began honking madly from the driveway. The girls playfully ran outside and sat together on the back seats.

From Alamos town, the ferries that came from other regions docked mostly in Snowpoint city, meaning the drive took a good three hours. Because it was mid-summertime, most of the snow had melted; though here and there, little patches of dirt-stained snow could be seen.

When they finally got to Snowpoint Pier, sleet was coming down in icy sheets and both Alicia and Dusk had to pee very badly. The ferry had only just arrived, so people were not quite unloading yet. Alice led the girls to the portable toilets and waited impatiently, bouncing on her heels and glancing around anxiously. The dock was filling up with people, most of which from the people leaving the ferry. Dusk's parents could arrive at any moment!

Alicia opened the door and opened her mouth to say something to her mother, but Alice did not let her speak - she half-shoved Alicia away in her rush to get into the stall. The door slammed shut and sounds from inside indicated that Alice was in a real hurry.

"Um, mommy?" Alicia began. "On the floor, somebody -"

"Aaaarghhhh!" yelled Alice. "There's poo on the floor!"

Dusk exited her stall, looking amazed. "Wow, Alicia, your mom's really loud!" she giggled. Alicia just shook her head with a grossed-out expression on her face.

A minute later, a very sulky Alice left the porta-potty. Her black shoes looked like they had been smeared with brown paint; however, the floor of the toilet was completely clean. Alice was, at the best, a complete germophobe.

"Alright, then," Alice said with forced cheerfulness, "let's go look for your mom and dad, Dusk."

Taking their hands, Alice led Dusk and Alicia to the crowd of people. The sound of talking had risen to a deafening roar. How on Earth were they supposed to pick out two people from so many?

After families had been reunited, the crowd had thinned, though it would still be like looking for a needle in a haystack to find Dusk's mom and dad. Alicia and Dusk turned their heads back and forth, looking about relentlessly, when Alice noticed a group of three people who appeared quite lost. From this distance and in the bad weather, all Alice could determine was that one of the members of the group had longer hair. Another member seemed to be running around frantically from woman to woman, grasping their hands for a second before running to the next.

_Man, _thought Alice,_ that guy looks really desperate to find his kid._ But as she watched, the people, who seemed to be coming in her general direction, began to look... familiar.

The man running back and forth was, by the looked of it, flirting with them. _At a time like this?_ wondered Alice. He had darker skin and spiky brown hair, and his female companion had blue hair with light skin. The third person had black hair that spiked out a bit at the bottom and something yellow on his shoulder...

Alice squinted and leaned forwards. Was it a... Pikachu? Indeed, it was, with its tail held high in the air. Then they had to be... !

"Ash! Dawn! Brock!" called out Alice, dropping Alicia's hand to wave at them. "Hey! Is it you guys?! Hey!"

The three looked over, then ran to Alice, waving as well. Alice felt so excited. How many years had it been? It was around ten years ago that Alice had seen them last - when Ash and Dawn, along with Darkrai, saved Alamos town from being destroyed by Palkia and Dialga's fighting. How great it was to see them again!

Alicia barely noticed when the small hand still holding hers tensed. Dusk stared ahead, then suddenly tore her hand from Alice's. She ran forwards and barrelled into Ash.

"Daddy!" she cried out in happiness. Alice started and jerked back. _Wait, what? Ash is Dusk's father?!_


	4. New Beginning

**Jewlz here! Dusk's father has now been revealed! However, neither of her parents will play a large role in the story - after all, they aren't the main characters here! Mind doing the disclaimer, Dusk?**

**Dusk: Alicia and Darkrai doesn't own Pokmon! Neither do Alicia and Darkrai!**

**Darkrai: That joke was slightly lame.**

**Alicia: Yeah, just a bit...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ash grinned at the stunned Alice, putting his arms around Dusk, who was crying tears of joy.

"Hi, Alice!" Ash laughed. "Long time, no see! Is that your kid?" He nodded in Alicia's direction, who looked away shyly. Alice blinked, still shocked.

"Er, yes, this is Alicia," Alice said awkwardly. "She and Dusk made friends with each other, so... y'know..." _Where am I going with this_? Alice thought to herself. _I sound like I forgot how to talk!_

Dawn beamed and said, "Thanks for taking care of Dusk! We were so worried something bad had happened to her!"

"And you're her mother?" Alice asked. Dawn nodded and smiled down at Dusk, who now hugged her.

Alicia took Alice's hand and pulled a little. She didn't know these people, and she wanted to go home. Alice glanced down at her daughter and sighed.

"Well, it was a pleasure seeing you three again, but we'd better get going." She frowned and looked back at her car, which, with all the heaters on, would be much warmer and drier than out there in the sleet.

Dusk now glanced back at Alicia, looking crestfallen. "Mommy, daddy, can I see Alicia again sometime?" she asked, her eyes wide. Ash scuffed her hair and replied, "Of course you can! Maybe -" He then frowned, and whispered something into Dawn's ear. Dawn looked delighted and replied, "That sounds like a great idea! That way, she wouldn't be lonely, plus they could help each other out!"

Dusk looked confused. What were they talking about? Ash turned to Alice now, a broad grin on his face.

"I'm thinking," he began, "that Alicia could travel with Dusk when she sets out on her Pokémon journey! What do you think? I'm sure they would have a lot of fun!"

Alice was taken by surprise by this, but she thought about it for a moment. Many kids went on Pokémon journeys, and Alicia could hang out with her friend. It was a win-win for Alicia, but then Alice would be alone...

"How soon would they go?" Alice asked. There wasn't a rule saying they had to go at ten, right? They could leave when they were, say, fifteen, couldn't they?

Ash grinned again. "Whenever they want to!"

Alice stared at him, not quite believing her ears. "You mean, like... right now?"

"Sure!" Ash replied. "Why wait when they can start becoming Pokémon masters while they're young?"

"Because they're too young!" snapped Alice. "The world is a scary place and I doubt they can handle it right now! Besides, aren't there regulations or something that say they have to be ten to go?"

"Those rules were removed quite a while ago," Brock suddenly cut in, "since kids were going younger anyways. And I'd say that those girls are quite capable - after all, they've survived the Venus androids, didn't they?"

Alice looked at Alicia and sighed. "I really don't know," she said. "I'm just worried they'll get hurt, or lost, or something."

Alicia mumbled something quietly, drawing back and looking shy.

"What was that, dear?" Alice asked, cocking her head to the side. Alicia closed her eyes, then said louder, "Darkrai can come with us."

Alice winced. She knew that this would come up at some point, but she did not yet have a comeback for it. What could she say? That Darkrai was evil? As if Alicia would ever believe anything bad about him - after all, he had just saved them...

"Is that the same Darkrai that saved Alamos town from Palkia and Dialga?" Ash asked, his eyes shining. "So he is still alive! I knew it!" Alicia stared, her heart pounding in her ears. So he saved Alamos town? she thought. From such powerful Pokémon? Why would he come to help me, then? How did I know his name? She put her hand on her chest, feeling her racing heartbeat. And why does my heart feel like it's going to burst?

"Can Darkrai come?" Alicia asked, looking at her mother hopefully. Alice looked at her, then at Dusk and her parents - and Brock, who had run off to flirt with an attractive lady. I'm going to regret this, Alice thought, and said aloud, "Alright, he can come."

Half a week later, Alice was helping Alicia pack a small pink backpack. It was hard for her to believe that her little girl was finally leaving on her Pokémon adventure; while she had known this day would come, she hadn't expected it to be so soon. Alicia, dressed in a light green layered tee-shirt with a pink skirt, radiated excitement and all her steps had a bounce to them. _This is great and all_, thought Alice, _but what's her starter going to be?_

"Pokéballs, toothbrush, toothpaste, water bottle, cutlery, extra undies..." Alice muttered, checking to see if Alicia had everything in there. Alicia bounced lightly on the balls of her feet, humming a song. Alice frowned; the melody of Alicia's humming sounded familiar...

Abruptly standing up, Alice turned to Alicia and asked, "Want to learn how to play a leaf whistle?"

Alicia held the leaf carefully, watching her mother as she showed how to position it on her lips. Alicia copied her, holding it to her mouth with two fingers. Alice blew a long tome; Alicia attempted to do so but no sound was produced. She sighed.

"This is too hard," she complained, disappointment in her eyes. Alice smiled, shaking her head, then played a fragment of a tune - Oracion. In the calm of the garden, it sounded like magic.

Alicia stared in wonder and the moment her mother was finished playing, blew on the leaf again. A loud squeak was emitted from the leaf, obviously encouraging Alicia. She kept trying until her face was red. Panting, she beamed at Alice, who just laughed.

"You're doing great, sweetie! Keep practicing and you'll be playing like me in no time!"

Alicia looked excited. "You really think so?"

"I know so." Sighing, Alice got up from the side of the water fountain. "C'mon, Allie. It's time to go."

Alicia nodded and went to follow her mother, but something stopped her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she felt eyes on her. She turned around quickly to glimpse what it was, but all she could see was trees.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Alice. "Come on, we have to leave for Snowpoint in half an hour."

"You can go back, I'll meet you later," Alicia said. "I want to just stay for a while longer."

Alice shrugged. "Alright then. Come in ten minutes, though; we gotta get past the toll bridge, and you know how long that takes." With that, Alice left for their home.

Alicia listened to the breeze rustling the leaves and tried hearing anything beyond it. _This is a creepy garden_, she thought, the feeling of being watched remaining.

"Who's there?" she called out, looking from side to side. No one replied, but Alicia sensed movement just to her right. She looked over, but nobody was there. However, there was a shadow near her right on open ground. _Whose shadow is that_? wondered Alicia, looking up into the sky to see if it belonged to a Staravia or something. She looked back at the shadow and saw, to her surprise, that it was inching away from her slowly. Alicia put her hands on her hips and marched up to the shadow, which was now retreating more rapidly. A smile crossed her face when it moved sideways instead, then zigzagged around.

"So this is a game now, huh?" she asked, advancing on it. The shadow paused, then moved under her and continuing on its way. Alicia looked down and realized that it had just stolen her own shadow.

"Hey, you can't have that! It's mine!" she giggled, and began chasing it around the garden. After a short while, the shadow hid itself in the shade of the trees. Alicia looked back and forth, then spotted a slightly darker area amidst the darkness.

"Found you!" she called out. "Now give me my shadow back!" Slowly, the patch of shadow moved towards her, then darted beneath her feet again. Alicia stepped into the light and noticed, to her relief, that she had her shadow back. She was about to look to the shadow to thank it, but the shadow was gone. In its place floated Darkrai.

"D - Darkrai?" Alicia asked, stepping towards him. She was at a loss for words. The same Darkrai that had protected the town had played chase with her? Questions suddenly flooded her mind, but the one Alicia blurted out was, "Will you come with me and Dusk on a Pokémon journey?"

Darkrai appeared startled, but his expression quickly became indistinguishable again. "If that is what you wish," Darkrai said, "then I would be pleased to."

A second question was burning inside Alicia, but she couldn't ask it. He was a legendary Pokémon, after all - it would disgrace him. But perhaps he would not mind; after all, he readily agreed to joining Alicia on her journey. Well, she thought, I'll never know until I ask him.

"And, uh, could you - er, I mean, would you like to be my partner Pokémon?" Darkrai's eyes widened in surprise.

"... You would like that?" he asked in an almost skeptical tone. Alicia nodded brightly, and Darkrai looked at the ground, as if unable to speak.

"Well, if you want me to... I suppose I could be..." He looked back up at Alicia, his face slightly red. "... your partner Pokémon..."

Alicia stared, then quickly smiled again. "Thank you so much!" she laughed. She walked towards him, and surprised even herself by taking his hand. "We gotta go, or my mum'll get mad."

"Won't your mother be angry?" Darkrai asked, a concerned look in his unconcealed eye. Alicia shook her head.

"I asked her if you could come with us earlier and she said yes, so I don't think she'll mind that you're my Pokémon."

"Very well," said Darkrai, and they continued on towards Alicia's home. People walking along the sidewalk frowned and whispered to each other, and even those driving cars seemed to speed up at the sight of Darkrai.

"What's wrong with those people?" asked Alicia worriedly. "They look like they're afraid or something..."

"Yes, of me," replied Darkrai, his tone of voice indifferent. Alicia glanced up at him.

"Why? You don't look scary! And didn't you protect Alamos town?"

"You telling me that I don't look scary is the best compliment I've gotten... for a while. Being the guardian of darkness and nightmares, I am often seen as a demon, or even a bringer of death. I blame not the people, but the misinformed preachers who tell tales of my evils. And because of that, my contributions to this town are overshadowed."

Alicia looked at him sadly. "Did you ever do anything... evil?" she asked. Darkrai squeezed her hand a bit, and continued, "Yes, I suppose what I did a few thousands of years ago could be considered... 'evil.' At the time, and up until recently, I thought it to be justified; now, the only explanation to why I did it was jealousy. Jealousy of my sister, Cresselia.

"As I rule nighttime, she does daytime. Humans, destined to be the greatest species, worshipped the day and ritually gave her offerings, while I, myself, was given nothing but hatred and association to ghastly superstitions. One day, I could no longer take it and vowed to destroy day and cause night to be eternal. I succeeded, too. Not an easy feat, considering Arceus preferred day to night anyhow. The imbalance of light and dark caused him to awaken from his slumber. Cresselia alone could not curb my greed, but Arceus sealed me away in a void of nothingness for a thousand years."

Alicia turned her head away slightly, the hand that held Darkrai's pulling away a little bit. Darkrai opened his hand instantly and Alicia blinked up at him.

"Allie... I understand if you no longer want me to be your partner because of what I've done." He closed his eyes, and upon opening them again, continued, "But I at least want you to know the truth about what I did, instead of what others say I did. Please, Alicia?"

Alicia nodded vaguely, her eyes watery. It felt like Darkrai tricked her into thinking he was nice. He really was a monster!

Darkrai felt sorrowful, but continued his story anyways.

"Within the void, Arceus had prepared for me a thousand years of torturous waiting. He had told me my sentence. So I waited for a thousand years, counting off every second of my confinement. But, in one thousand years, I was not let out."

Alicia perked up at hearing this. "Arceus didn't let you out, even after one thousand years?"

"No," Darkrai replied, "and not after two thousand years, either." He shook his head. "I waited for ten thousand years before I was returned to this world."

Alicia gasped. "So then... Arceus lied?"

Darkrai gave a weak laugh. "No, in fact, he didn't. I was gone for a thousand years. However, time within that dimension flowed much slower." Alicia had a mingled look of horror and disgust on her face.

"Isn't one thousand years long enough?" she asked. "You must have been lonely!"

"Yes, incredibly lonely. Even my annoying sister would have been better than nothing. I nearly went mad, especially because Arceus made it impossible for me to kill myself there, so I could not even end my suffering.

"When I returned to this dimension, it was to discover that all creatures, Pokémon or human, alive or dead, hated my very existence and wished death upon me. I exiled myself to Newmoon Island, where nobody was around to hate me but myself, until I met someone who caused me to come here, to Alamos town." Darkrai looked wistful as he continued, "It was your great-grandmother, the one you were named after, who first welcomed and accepted me into to garden."

He turned to Alicia, whose hands were clenched into fists and she shook. He sighed and looked away.

"I'm sorry, Allie," he murmured. "I wish dearly that I could take back what I did, and perhaps that I told you this sooner." He began floating away, but Alicia suddenly yelled out, "**Arceus, you big jerk! How could you be so cruel?!**"

She then ran to an amazed Darkrai and hugged his arm. "I'm so, so sorry, Darkrai," she whimpered. "I shouldn't have thought that you were evil! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

Darkrai felt warm hearing her words, and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I never was angry with you to begin with, dearest Alicia," he told her. Then, glancing around, he added, "But perhaps we should get out of here - everyone's staring at us."

Alicia blinked and looked up. Indeed, people were glaring at her like she was some kind of fiend. A woman wearing a necklace with the symbol of the red chain ring came towards her.

"How dare you denounce our great Lord's name in such a public -"

"Actually, I gotta go now!" Alicia quickly interrupted and made to run away; however, Darkrai simply pulled her into her shadow and led her away that way.

Alicia had shut her eyes in fear, but when she opened them, her eyes glimmered. Around her was only darkness, but above her, she could see the roads and everything - except all in black with white outlines.

"This is amazing!" Alicia gasped. "Do you do this often?"

"All the time," said Darkrai, "all the time."

They emerged just in front of Alice's car, which had been pulling out of the driveway. The car jerked to a halt, and the door opened as a very furious Alice stormed out.

"Where the hell - er, heck - were you, Allie?! It's been almost an hour and you're gonna be late!" She then turned to Darkrai. "And what, may I ask, are you doing here?"

"I am, as you told Alicia you permitted, chaperoning her on her journey," he stated calmly. "As well, if Alicia desires to battle, she may command me as a trainer."

Alice gawked. "Yer kidding me, right? You're Alicia's Pokémon?!"

"Yup!" Alicia beamed. "Thank you so much, mommy!"

Alice sighed, then went back to the car. "Well, now that that's all sorted out, we need to leave right now." She opened one of the back doors. "In," she instructed. Alicia quickly scrambled into the car and put on her seatbelt. Darkrai went into his shadow and moved over onto the seat next to Alicia. Alicia smiled, but inside her head was a turmoil of thoughts.

Why had Darkrai so quickly agreed to going with Alicia as her partner Pokmon?

Why did Alicia spontaneously grab his hand?

And why did she feel like they knew each other from somewhere before?

* * *

**Tonio: They left me out again... :( I never get any attention...**

**Dusk: Who're you?**

**Tonio: Nobody, apparently...**


	5. Hidden Shadows

The car ride was quiet, and while Alice liked the break from when Alicia and Dusk had been giggling and screaming all the way to Snowpoint and back, this sort of silence was almost eerie. Alicia watched out the window as they travelled farther north and beneath the Mount Coronet underpass, her chin resting on her arm. The shadow that was Darkrai remained where he was; at least, he was always in the same place every time Alice looked in her mirror to check if Alicia had fallen asleep. It felt strange to have Darkrai so nearby. Alice knew that he had to be mad that she had gotten Alicia's memory wiped and she dreaded that he would get her back for it. However, there was nothing he could do about it - after all, what was gone was gone. Revenge would solve nothing.

Eventually, Alicia did fall asleep, her small body slumped against the car door. Alice sighed and wondered if she would be okay out in the world. Sure, she'd have Dusk, and even Darkrai with her, and there was no way he would let her get hurt. Still, this would be her first time away from home - willingly, that is.

Alice smiled a little and glanced back at Alicia again. Who knows, she thought, maybe she'll become the greatest Pokémon master ever, especially with someone like Darkrai...

An hour or so later, Alice finally arrived at Snowpoint, by which time Alicia had awoken again and began staring out the window anxiously.

"We're here!" announced Alice when they stepped out of the car, hoping her daughter didn't sense the downcast tone in her voice. However, Alicia, never the one to pick up on subtle hints, looked excitedly around for Dusk, paying no mind to her mother.

"Heeeey, Allie!"

Alicia turned her head in the direction of the voice and saw Dusk standing at the end of a dock, waving enthusiastically. She was not alone, however; Blaze stood with his arms folded and a cheeky grin on his face, Gold with a slight smile tugging at her lips.

"Whaddaya waiting for, Alicia?" called Blaze. "I can't really feel my feet anymore!"

"I'm coming!" yelled Alicia, smiling so much that it hurt. Everyone was there! They were all going together!

Scooping up her bag, Alicia turned to her mother, who held her hands clasped together in front of her body.

"Well, then, this is it," Alice sighed. She hugged Alicia tightly, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Stepping back, she wiped her face and smiled weakly. "Have fun, and be the very best, got it?"

Beaming, Alicia nodded. "Thanks, mommy! I guess I'll see you later?"

"That's right!" laughed Alice. Darkrai materialized beside her and floated to Alicia's side, then the two continued to where Blaze, Gold, and Dusk stood. Alice suddenly remembered something very important and called out after her daughter, "And don't forget to change your underwear every day!"

Alicia flinched as if she had been shot and turned a furious shade of red. Blaze burst out laughing, but Gold jabbed him hard in the ribs with her elbow. Dusk just rolled her eyes and winked at Alicia, who smiled a bit back.

As the kids waved goodbye from the deck of the ferry, Dawn walked over to Alice and shook her head.

"Y'know, I think Ash is going a bit too far with his idea that all people should be Trainers," she sighed, and Alice looked at her in shock.

"You do?" she asked, feeling a rush of panic. "So why are you letting Dusk go then?"

Dawn smiled, staring ahead wistfully. "Because we both know how much this means to her. She's had the attitude of a Trainer ever since she began watching battles on TV. And now, finally, it seems like she has a best friend to enjoy her journey with." Dawn looked back at Alice. "That's the best kind of adventure - when you are surrounded by friends."

Alice nodded, understanding the reasoning, but she still felt a knot in her throat. She got the strange feeling that when Alicia's journey was done, she wouldn't be the same person any more...

Alicia watched the waves crash against the shore as the ferry glided away from the pier until Dusk asked, "So, who's your Pokémon?"

Alicia turned to her, smiling. "Darkrai is! Aren't I lucky?"

"Wow, Darkrai really is your Pokémon?" Dusk grinned. "That's cool!" She pulled off her yellow backpack and pulled out a yellow and cream-coloured egg. "My mum and dad gave this to me and said that whatever Pokémon hatches from it will be my partner. But I guess you'll be a better trainer than me." Dusk's face fell and she continued, "You have a legendary Pokémon, while I'll only have a baby Pokémon."

Alicia blinked. "I don't think it matters that you will have a baby Pokémon. Aren't all powerful Pokémon babies to start with?" She smiled and added, "Even Darkrai would have been young and not as powerful once too, right Darkrai?"

Darkrai, who floated behind Alicia, was silent, but he closed his eyes then opened them again, considering the question.

"That is a difficult question for me to answer," he finally spoke, "as that was quite a long time ago. However, I must have been less powerful to start with, for I prefer not to abuse my powers by habit."

"How does that work?" Dusk asked, turning her head to the side.

"Those who start off powerful like to use their powers a fair bit without having enough experience to recognize the consequences," he explained, and received a blank look from Dusk.

"Could you say that in English?" she asked. Darkrai glared at her.

"I did speak in English. Do your ears need to be -"

Fearing a rift between them, Alicia quickly cut in, "What he meant was that powerful Pokémon might do really bad things because they didn't know that they shouldn't yet."

"Ah, okay." Dusk nodded. "That makes way more sense!"

Darkrai frowned. Why did Alicia understand him better than Dusk? Sure, he used larger words, but Alicia was young, too... Then again, he had been the one to teach Alicia to speak. So while she had forgotten him, she had not forgotten what she had learned from him. She really was the same Alicia, then...

Sensing a pair of eyes upon him, Darkrai glanced sideways to spot Gold watching him curiously from much closer than she needed to be. She quickly averted her eyes upon noticing him noticing her, but she did not leave.

"May I help you?" Darkrai cautiously asked. Gold peered back up at him, then, looking away again, murmured, "Do you have another eye behind your hair?"

What a moronic question, Darkrai thought, then scoffed, "Of course I do. Do I look like a cyclops to you?"

Gold winced and cringed, then asked, "Can I see it?"

"Actually..." Darkrai began but Alicia interrupted, "No! You can't!"

Darkrai stared at Alicia, who now looked apologetic at her outburst, but she immediately added, "Wouldn't it hurt him, you know, from not being in the light for so long?"

"How... did you know?" Darkrai asked slowly, a strange thought in his mind. Was she, perhaps, remembering her past a little bit?"

"I - I don't know," Alicia stammered, feeling embarrassed, "maybe a lucky guess?"

"Very well," Darkrai sighed, "but you indeed are correct. My right eye was once brutally gouged by a Scyther, so I covered it with my hair to hide it while it healed. Even after it did, I chose to leave it that way, as that is how I had come to be seen."

"Is that why Dark-types are afraid of Bugs?" Blaze put in, smirking at the lord of shadows.

"I, er, no - what?!" Darkrai stammered with a sense of horror building. Why, oh why did this kid choose this moment to join the conversation?!

Giggling, Dusk asked, "Is that true? You're scared of Bug-types?"

"They're all over the place!" Darkrai defended desperately, his face noticeably red. "They're tiny and there is an abundance of them, no matter where you go! Have you never woken up to see an Ariados just sitting there, staring at you?!"

By now, everyone was laughing their heads off, and Blaze was actually rolling on the ground, clutching his sides.

"The most feared and powerful Dark-type, scared of bugs?!" Blaze cried out. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Although, Beedrills are kind of scary," Alicia reasoned, though even she could not curb her giggles.

This has to be the most embarrassing day of my life, thought Darkrai miserably. Even Allie is laughing at me!

Once the joke was over and the kids had finished giggling, they began talking about what was to come on their adventure.

"Me and Gold's mum said we could come only because we have had our Pokémon for a really long time," explained Blaze. "She is all about 'bonding' and being really good friends with your Pokémon, so that you don't have to collect badges for them to obey you, and she says never to let your Pokémon faint and to quit the battle if they get weak." He rolled his eyes. "It's just 'cause her first Pokémon, a Typhlosion, is also her best friend, so she acts like a Pokémon. I just think she's crazy!"

"Well, I think she's right," protested Alicia, "especially that you should be good friends with them. Otherwise, it's like they're your slaves!"

"I think that, too," Dusk added. "I bet whoever's in my Egg will be a great friend!"

Blaze shrugged. "If you say so. I guess me and my Ninetales are kinda like friends..." He pulled a marble-sized Pokéball from his pocket, expanding it to its original size. "Our mum's a Breeder, so she actually hatched my Pokémon from an Egg, too."

"My Pokémon was also hatched from an Egg," Gold stated, revealing her ordinary Pokéball as well. "I own a Flareon - female, three years old."

Alicia regarded the Pokéballs in interest. "Can I see your Pokémon?" she asked the twins.

Blaze suddenly adopted a fighting stance and held his Pokéball in front of him.

"Oh, so you want to battle?" he asked, smirking. Alicia stared at him.

"Seriously?" she asked. "You want to battle with me and Darkrai?"

"Ya better believe it, sister!" Blaze grinned. "Come on, Ninetales is itching for a good battle!"

Alicia frowned. "But... I've never had a Pokémon battle before. I don't know what I'm supposed to do!"

"Well, as they say - there's always a first time for everything!" Blaze insisted. "Please? I'll go easy on you."

Alicia still looked uncertain, so Darkrai put a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be fine," he whispered. "My attacks are Dark Pulse, Double Team, Shadow Ball, and Nightmare, just so you know."

"Uh... okay, then," Alicia sighed. She took several steps back and Blaze did the same. Dusk pulled up two chairs, but Gold pulled them back.

"This is a fight with a legendary Pokémon," she cautioned. "They will need their space." She then proceeded to drag the chairs back all the way to the other end of the deck, right by the rails. Dusk sighed, but followed Gold over to the other end. They had been friends for almost a year - by now, Dusk knew that Gold understood battles very well - as well as most of the existing Pokémon in the National Pokédex. Gold would know battles like these best.

"Alright!" yelled Blaze, throwing his Pokéball into the air. "Go, Ninetales!"

A red burst of light shot from the centre of the ball, streaming to the ground. The light expanded and formed the shape of a Pokémon. A Pokémon with cream coloured fur and nine orange-tipped tails formed from the light. Its blue eyes showed no fear of Darkrai, and it lightly breathed a trail of fire into the air in his general direction.

"Wow..." breathed Alicia in awe, then stepped back with her right foot, looking assertive. "Let's do this, Darkrai!"

Darkrai floated in front of her, appearing both calm and powerful. A dark aura emanated from him and he became encircled by black wisps of pure Dark power. Amazement filled Alicia, then she clenched her hands into fists. This was it.

"Darkrai, use Dark Void!" she called out. Upon receiving these instructions, Darkrai raised his arms above his head. The energy became concentrated into a black, dense ball between his hands. Suddenly, the energy burst forth, sending smaller balls flying in all directions. Ninetales gracefully leapt from side to side, evading the attack efficiently.

"Good job!" Blaze called out. "Now, use Flamethrower!"

Ninetales opened his jaws and a red-hot jet of fire burst forth towards Darkrai.

"Alicia, dodge it!" Darkrai suddenly yelled as he flew sideways. Alicia gasped as the flames instead went towards her, but she quickly leapt to the side, hitting the deck and rolling out of harm's way. She hopped back onto her feet and without hesitation yelled, "Shadow Ball!"

Darkrai gathered energy and flung a dark purple orb at Ninetales. The unexpected attack hit its target and sent Ninetales flying backwards.

Adrenaline pumped in Alicia's veins as she called out, "Use Dark Void again!" The Shadow Pokémon sped to Ninetales' other side and shot the frenzied attack. This time, one of the balls hit Blaze's Pokémon, and Ninetales was briefly enrobed in darkness. It collapsed the the floor of the deck, sound asleep. However, it twitched restlessly as Darkrai's Bad Dreams ability gave it horrid nightmares.

An idea came to Alicia and she yelled, "Now use Double Team, Darkrai!" Darkrai grimaced, wondering if Alicia really meant him to use such a useless move this late into the battle. Now was a perfect time for Nightmare! However, if he was to truly be Alicia's Pokémon, he would have to obey her every word.

Images of Darkrai materialized around Ninetales, all mirroring Darkrai's movement. Suddenly, Ninetales writhed as if in pain, wailing and screaming. Blaze looked horrified and Dusk and Gold stood up in shock.

"That's Darkrai times ten!" Alicia grinned. "Finish it off with Shadow Ball!"

Darkrai did not hesitate to throw the final attack, which destroyed his illusion and caused Ninetales to suddenly become quiet, though it still whimpered from its nightmare.

Alicia stared, then beamed up at Darkrai. "You did it! Darkrai, you were amazing!" She ran towards him and hugged him. Darkrai's face burned from the praise, and, of course, the fact that Alicia was hugging him.

Blaze looked crestfallen, but gently shook his Pokémon awake. When Ninetales made a sad noise, Blaze stroked his fur.

"Good job, Ninetales," he sighed. "You deserve a good, long rest." With that, he pushed the centre button on Ninetales' Pokéball, which turned the Pokémon back into red energy and sent it back into its enclosure.

Dusk and Gold both sat at the same time, breathing sighs of relief.

"Wow," murmured Dusk. "For a second there, I thought Ninetales was dead or something..."

"That was very intense," agreed Gold, looking stunned for once. "And that was her first battle, too... That's pretty creepy."

Alicia let go of Darkrai and turned to face Gold. "I... I guess so, huh?" she said. A smile crossed her face, then she sank onto her knees. "My heart is still pounding from that battle, but was it ever fun!" She looked up at Darkrai, who looked kindly back at her. However, in his mind, he was beginning to make a realization: the dark powers he had bestowed upon Alicia when she was a baby was doing more than giving her the preference of nightmares - much more.


	6. Dark Dreams

**Jewlz here with chapter 5! I'm not all that pleased with this one, as I think it's missing something or that I've written it oddly or something, but it's not a total failure, so I'm putting it up anyways. Dusk, want to do the disclaimer?**

**Dusk: Snore...**

**Looks like she's asleep! Oh, well! I own only my own characters and not Pokémon. **

**Do enjoy!**

* * *

Dusk sprinted through the black tunnel, her breath coming out fast and restricted; anything to get away from it - the monster. A golden staircase appeared in front of her; a sign of hope. Once she got there, she would be safe at last.

Picking up speed, Dusk approached the stairs, but it seemed as if she was going backwards... The stairs seemed so far away now... Dusk tripped, and spun around to face back, all light gone once again. She could hear the monster's raspy breath nearby, and it was coming closer... The constricting darkness held her tightly, and she tried to scream; though it was useless, as no sound came out... She couldn't breathe anymore... The creature of the night approached her, blood dripping from its chest and onto Dusk's legs. A crystal-blue eye gleamed, then turned the blackest of blacks... It sank down beside Dusk, who struggled for her last breath... A shadowy hand reached out and grabbed Dusk's arm, shaking slightly...

"Help... Me..." it rasped, the coal-black eye staring as if into Dusk's soul. A silvery tear slipped down its face, turning into blood as it fell. "Please... Save... Me..."

Dusk trembled in fear and horror, unable to look away from its disfigured, black body. "You're a monster!" she tried to scream, but her voice was barely a whisper. The creature shook again, and the black eye turned red from the pupil out.

"Save me..." it whispered, another tear dripping away. "Can you hear me? Wake up..."

"Wake up! Wake up, Dusk!"

Dusk's eyes opened and she saw Alicia staring at her in concern. Dusk screamed, then gasped.

"Gods, Alicia! You scared me!" Dusk gasped. Alicia quickly covered Dusk's mouth with her left hand.

"Quiet, it's the middle of the night," Alicia whispered. She put her hand away, then the other one that had been gripping Dusk's arm. Dusk laughed unsteadily, the shock of the horrors of her dream suddenly coming back to her in waves of hysteria.

"Alicia..." Dusk giggled, "I just had the worst dream of my entire life." She smiled up at Alicia. "You were a monster with black eyes, and you were covered in blood. Then your eyes turned red... heh... but just one of them..."

"Stop it," hissed Alicia, firmly gripping Dusk's shoulder's. "You're scaring me, Dusk."

Dusk giggled for another moment, then suddenly stood up, grabbing Alicia so tightly it constricted her breath. Dusk put her mouth against Alicia's chest and screamed into her nightgown, muffling the ragged sound. Tears dripped down her face as she screamed, over and over again, gasping for air between. Dusk continued for more than a minute, then subsided into silent sobs. Alicia put her arms around Dusk, resting her head against the side of Dusk's. Eventually, she calmed down enough to look back at her friend, who now had tears trickling down her face in rivulets. She was so eerily similar to that monster, Dusk sobbed again, that face flashing in her mind.

Alicia led Dusk out into the hallway, where it was bright from all the lights still being on late into the night. Careful to close the door to the room they were staying in while on the ferry, the pair walked until they found a big couch sitting underneath a painting of a boat. They sank down onto it, Dusk taking big, unsteady breaths.

"I suppose Darkrai caused your nightmare," sighed Alicia. Dusk nodded faintly, staring at the ground.

"At first, I thought the monster was Darkrai, because of... of the eye being in the exact shade of his, but when I woke up and saw you..." Dusk swallowed, still finding it hard to breathe properly. She then told Alicia about the whole dream, watching Alicia's face at the end to see her reaction; if the dream might be grounded in at least a little bit of truth. However, Alicia just sighed and frowned.

"Dusk, it was just a bad dream and nothing more," she whispered, putting a hand on Dusk's shoulder. "I bet the staircase was me opening the door to get a drink of water. I had a bad dream, too, but I didn't know that most people didn't like them..."

"You... you actually like them?" Dusk asked, her mouth dry. How could anyone possibly enjoy such gruesome dreams?!

Alicia nodded, then closed her eyes. "I like them because they make me happy when I wake up that it wasn't real. And I can usually tell that it's a nightmare, so I play along and enjoy being scared." She smiled at Dusk, oblivious to Dusk's horror at this.

"In the morning, though, it's all just a dream," Alicia said. "I guess I can tell Darkrai to stay elsewhere during the night, if it would make you feel better?"

Dusk nodded faintly and murmured, "Thanks, Allie. I'm not scared of Darkrai, exactly, but..." She sighed, glancing up at Alicia, and finished, "Everything seems scarier at night to me - even you."

Squeezing Dusk's shoulder, Alicia nodded. "I understand, and I'm sure he will too. I guess I am kind of scary..." She looked away, then suddenly turned back, with a ridiculous expression on her face and her tongue sticking out.

"Boo!" she yelled, then lapsed into giggles. Dusk laughed too, seeing the effort Alicia was making to try and cheer her up. They sat around for a while longer before going back to the room. Blaze and Gold were still fast asleep, apparently untouched by Darkrai's nightmares. Alicia stayed out in the hall, closing the door behind Dusk  
silently, then sighed and turned around to face Darkrai.

The Pokémon floated silently, with an air of sadness. Alicia closed her eyes and prepared to tell him about Dusk, but he spoke first.

"I heard everything," he murmured, "and I am sorry. To scar your friend like that was not my intention." Turning his head, he added, "I shall obey her wishes and cause my nightmares elsewhere, possibly for the chef, as the boy said he hated the Feebas dish..."

A thought struck Alicia, and she asked, "Can you... personalize the nightmares you give?"

Darkrai shrugged. "When causing many nightmares at once as a fly-by, I rarely do. I only do that for some people. Why?"

Alicia bit her lip and looked away, and Darkrai's gaze softened.

"Is it because you think I caused Dusk's nightmare on purpose?"

Alicia trembled, then said, in barely a whisper, "You don't think I'm a monster, do you Darkrai?" Darkrai looked startled, then replied furiously, "What are you saying?! Of course I don't! You're more like the opposite! I would never create such a nightmare about you on purpose!"

Alicia blinked and a tear slid down her face. Darkrai recoiled, thinking, She's crying now? What did I do?!

"If you didn't cause it..." Alicia whispered, "then that means Dusk thought of it on her own... and that means she thinks I'm a monster, or evil, or... or..." Her shoulders shook as she covered her face with her hands, unable to stop the tears that now came like a waterfall.

"Maybe I am! I - I didn't care that the Ninetales was in pain! I wanted it to get more hurt, and - and..." She looked up at Darkrai, an upset and horrified look on her face. "I wanted it to DIE!"

This can't be happening! thought Darkrai, staring at Alicia in horror. I feared that the darkness might overcome her, but I didn't really think it would happen!

Darkrai put a hand on her chest, and spoke with an unsteady voice, "You are filled with Dark energy, Alicia, that you are unable to control." She stared at him, looking scared and confused, so he continued, "The Dark-types are easily corrupted when that darkness takes over their minds and hearts. Please," he lowered his voice, "don't let it take you over."

Alicia stared at him, wide-eyed in fear, but she took a deep breath and lowered her head.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, closing her eyes tightly. "I'm not feeling like myself right now. Why, though?" Looking up at Darkrai, she repeated, "Why would something like this happen to me?"

Darkrai paused, wondering how he could respond to this. Dare he tell her that it was his own selfishness that caused her despair? No; she was wary enough of him already. Darkrai realized with a heavy heart that the only way for them to keep their friendship would be to not let her discover how she ~inhibited~ her powers.

"I... I think it may be from my Dark energy," Darkrai spoke cautiously. "I must have been giving off quite a lot of it during the battle, and you may have absorbed some of it..." This was a pretty lame excuse, but it wasn't entirely a lie, either. "I'm not entirely sure," he added, "but that you have such thoughts and sorrow in your mind means that you should be cleansed from it - that is, I must take that energy back."

Alicia looked upset and questioned, "Will this happen every time I battle with you?"

"I can stay farther away from you, I suppose," suggested Darkrai, "or use less power. Either way, I should get rid of your Dark energy as soon as possible."

He put both his hands on Alicia's shoulders, almost wishing he didn't have to do this. Once he took away that power, Alicia would most likely adopt the regular mindset about nightmares and perhaps even come to fear him. However, Darkrai could not look into her sorrow-filled eyes without feeling the pain of shame and guilt, knowing that he caused this.

He closed his eyes, then, little by little, absorbed her power. Weird, he thought, I usually can take energy away faster than this. It's as if she's holding onto it...

A realization struck him, then he pushed the very idea away. That couldn't be, he thought. If it were, then...

Without warning, a black orb rapidly expanded from Alicia's chest, forcing Darkrai back and engulfing Alicia.

"Allie!" he hissed quietly, so as not to wake the others on the ferry. Fury at himself built as he stared in horror at the black sphere. What have I done?! thought Darkrai desperately.

Barely a moment passed when the orb suddenly fizzled out of existence to uncover Alicia, completely unharmed. She stared at Darkrai, shaking; then her eyes closed and she slumped over. Darkrai raced forwards and caught her before she could hit the floor, and he lifted her to look at her face. She appeared paler and her body felt cold, yet her chest still lifted up and down as she breathed.

Both relieved that Alicia was alive and hating himself for what he had done seven years ago, Darkrai silently opened the door to the kids' room and gently lowered her onto her bed, then covered her with her blanket. Floating back out the door and closing it behind him, he stared at the opposite wall, lost in fearful thoughts.

What is this? wondered Darkrai, closing his eyes tightly as they became moist and threatened to spill tears. It looked like... Alicia had put up a Protect, or even a forcefield! But that... That is impossible! Humans can neither use Pokémon moves, nor the powers of Legendaries! So what just happened?!


	7. Purple-Haired Burns

**I decided that neither Blaze nor Gold got quite enough attention, so this chapter is dedicated to them! The internet at my house is down right now for some reason, so I've been spending my time writing instead of cruising for X and Y updates. Anyways, I think Blaze and Gold should do this disclaimer!**

**Blaze: Jewlz doesn't own Pokmon! I don't own it, either!**

**Gold:... You're just a fictitious character. So am I. We cannot own anything material because we are only ever represented in the real world as text and pictures.**

**Me: Wow, you're a real hope-crusher...**

**Gold: I am simply being realistic. That is a characteristic you gave me, remember?**

**Me: ...Yeah, right... Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaze usually was the first to wake in his household. Even his mother, who was an incredibly early riser, usually awoke to spot him downstairs, either playing video games, reading his favourite book about the Three Little Spoinks, eating cold cereal, or standing in front of the toilet with the door wide open. Gold thought he was crazy for getting up at four-o'clock, and she herself often slept until the sunlight lit up her room like it was on fire, well into the morning. That was in his household. However, when he woke up, he was surprised to find that someone had, in fact, awoken before him.

Across the room, Alicia sat on her bed, staring at her hands. Blaze turned his head sideways, then trotted over. He looked at her hands, then her face, then back at her hands.

He stood around for a moment before he straightened up and glanced away, scuffing the ground with his foot. A minute or so passed, and Blaze could no longer stand his curiousity.

"So, um, what'cha doing?" he asked hopefully, peering at the girl. She said nothing, then closed her eyes and sat up straighter, looking at the ceiling. Blaze looked up as well, but finding nothing of particular interest up there besides some decals of little boats sailing on white-capped waves, he asked again, "What are you up to?"

Sighing, Alicia frowned at him, her brown eyes darker than usual.

"Blaze, do you think I'm a bad person? For what I did to your Pokémon?"

He grinned and shrugged, replying, "Well, a battle's a battle. What do you expect? One Pokémon's got to faint... unless you're my mom, of course."

Alicia stood up, a light smile on her face. "Thanks, Blaze. You're right, I guess I'm just over-thinking this..." Brightening considerably, she then asked, "You wanna go see if the buffet is open yet? I don't think I ate enough last night."

Blaze's emerald-green eyes widened and he pumped his fist.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! I'm totally starved! Let's go, then!"

Clad in their pyjamas, the two tiptoed out of the room and walked down the hall. Blaze scratched his head, wondering if Alicia would be willing to play spies with him later. That was his favourite game and he always used to play it with Gold, until she got into books. She had told her brother that with the amount of noise he made, he couldn't sneak past a sleeping drunkard. After asking what the heck a drunkard was, she just sighed and kept reading 'Glameow and Juliet.' Now she was even more silent and reserved, and even her eyes were blank. She never wanted to play anymore; it was like she was a grown-up.

But maybe Alicia would still want to play - after all, she seemed energetic and a happy person, except for this morning, which Blaze didn't count because his mom was sometimes like that in the mornings too, just staring at something, completely lost in thought.

Blaze opened his mouth to speak, but Alicia did so first.

"Quick, behind you! Duck!" she hissed, and Blaze whirled around in shock.

"What -" he began, but Alicia quickly pinned him to the floor and ducked with him behind a couch. She covered his mouth and glared out silently, alert and quivering. Blaze carefully peaked down the hallway, then was pulled back by Alicia. A moment later, a janitor walked by, pushing his trolley. The kids waited for a while until he had turned a corner, then Alicia let out a breath.

"That was a close one! We almost got caught!" she sighed, shaking her head. "If we're going to bypass their defences, we need to play smart and stay," she glared at him, "completely," her expression grew fierce, "silent!" she finally hissed.

Blaze gaped at her, then asked, "What are you talking about, Alicia?"

Rolling her eyes, Alicia snapped, "Don't you know how to play secret agents? I thought that you could tell things like this!"

"Oh!" Blaze gasped, finally getting it. "No, no - Agent Blaze, reporting for duty!"

Alicia shook her head furiously. "That's not how you do it! If your secret agent name is your real name, then everyone will know who you are, you dummy!"

"R - right!" Blaze laughed stupidly. "Okay, um... Agent... Houndor! Agent Houndor, reporting for duty!"

"Perfect!" Alicia grinned. "Agent Murkrow, reporting for duty!"

"So then, we could be Team Dark, 'kay?" Blaze suggested. "Since both those Pokémon are Dark-types, right?"

Alicia nodded with a grin. "That's even more perfect!" She looked at her wrist, pretending there was a watch on it, then said, "Mission briefing: Our goal is to get to buffet table A and grab some food and get back to the base at..." Realizing she had no clue what time it was, she instead said, "... One hour from now! Everybody else besides us are the bad guys and we can't get spotted! Is this clear, Agent Houndor?"

"Yup!" Blaze laughed, then asked quickly, "But where is our base?"

"The base is our room," Alicia explained impatiently. "Now, then, let's move out! The game starts now!"

Just as they prepared to step out from their hiding spot, an attendant walked by and smiled at them.

"Morning!" he called out, then continued on his way. Blaze and Alicia looked stunned, then Alicia quickly said, "... Starts NOW."

"How immature," Gold sighed, rolling her eyes at the little banquet Alicia and Blaze had nabbed for the others. Carefully avoiding mentioning the 'Buffet Free to All Passengers' sign the agents spotted, Blaze went on and on about how they were continuously in danger of getting killed and had to dive roll and shoot the enemy to make it back alive. Alicia added extra details here and there, such as one pair of siblings they spotted around their age joining in on their quest about halfway, then mentioning something about stealing a rare Pokémon from some old lady and running off. While the two talked, Dusk ate slowly, taking in their every word.

"You know, none of that really happened," Gold put blatantly, glaring at the three of them. Alicia shrugged, taking a bite of a danish.

"Well, it kinda felt like it happened," she muttered, "especially since those kids actually did join in with us. There was a boy and a girl, with purple and pink hair, and the boy said he they were a year older than me. They're twins, too!"

Gold scoffed. "A boy with purple hair? That is slightly difficult to believe. Even if it were true, he'd have dyed it some other colour." She popped a grape into her mouth and continued, "I bet he looked pretty stupid, huh?"

"Not really," Blaze countered, shaking his head. "He actually looked kind of cool."

Smiling dreamily, Alicia added, "In fact, I could even say he was handsome..."

Dusk stopped in mid-bite of a Aspear berry and stared in surprise. "Allie, do you have a crush on him?"

Alicia blushed and replied, "Oh, I don't know... I guess so, kind of..."

"That's girly stuff," Blaze groaned, leaning backwards. "Don't talk about having crushes and stuff when I'm around."

"And he has purple hair," Gold repeated. "Nobody can look good with purple hair, not even if they had -"

She was interrupted by a shout from outside in the hallway and the sound of running footsteps. Blaze, Alicia, and Dusk raced over to the door and opened it just a crack to peep out. More yelling ensued and Alicia said, "Hey, that's him! Wow, I guess they meant it when they said they were going to steal a Pokémon!"

Gold arched her eyebrows and walked over to the others.

"A purple-haired thief? This I've got to see!" She stuck her head out the door and saw several men in security guard uniforms running after two kids. The girl, who had fuchsia-pink hair and lilac eyes, whirled around and threw two Pokéballs in the air. A Yanma and a Koffing appeared in front of the men, and the girl shouted in a harsh voice, "Yanma! Use Air Slash, and Koffing, use Smokescreen!"

The dragonfly-like Pokémon beat its wings quickly and furiously, sending shards of torn wind at the guards as the gas-ball sent thick clouds of dark purple gas out from its pores. Soon, the entire hallway was filled with the gas and the guards erupted in couching fits. As the boy disappeared into the Smokescreen, the four friends quickly hurried out into the hallway to keep watching, closing the door behind them.

One of the guards sent out a Seaking, an orange and black, round fish-like Pokémon, which quickly used Water Gun to clear some of the smog. Out of the blue and clouds burst forth dozens of thick, pointed needles and a Cacnea leapt out, continuing its Pin Missile attack on the Seaking until it fainted.

"Wow, they're good," breathed Dusk, then coughed a bit from the gas. Gold squinted into the murkiness of the clouds, trying to pick out the boy. The girl had also vanished into the smog while they hadn't been looking.

Suddenly, flames tore through the gas clouds, clearing them away. The source was a Growlithe, who barked and sent more flames all over the place. Though everyone else was backing away from the fire, Gold stood her ground, undaunted. There was always some sort of fire in her house, due to the numerous Fire-type Pokémon that were allowed to run amok. This pitiful excuse for a fire didn't come close to scaring her, and she still wanted to see what kind of idiot boy wore his hair purple.

"Come out already," hissed Gold under her breath, glaring through the thick flames.

A furious Heat Wave attack was released by the Growlithe, but Gold didn't hear a voice to give the command. Now she was starting to get ticked off. Why wouldn't that kid show himself? Was he too scared and ashamed of his hair?

"Gold! Get out of there!" Blaze yelled from a safe distance. "It's too dangerous to be there now!"

Gold glanced back at him, who stood anxiously at the other end of the hallway with Dusk and Alicia and the remaining security guards. Why was it that she could hear Blaze but not that boy?

Flames suddenly burst up in front of Gold, causing her to jump back in shock. Blaze was frantically yelling something, but his voice was drowned out by the roar of the fire. Gold began to feel panic as she realized she was trapped in the fiery vortex. _Get your butt outta this one, smartass_, she thought to herself, sidestepping a fireball and nearly singing her face off in another burst. Faintly aware that both her long, dark purple dress and her hair were on fire, she closed her eyes, crossing her arms tightly across her chest. _This is how I'm going to die,_ she thought pathetically, _and just because I wanted to see what a boy with purple hair looked like. I've never been so stupid in my life!_

She looked up and saw the rafters that held up the ceiling cracking and beginning to fall. One crashed to the floor mere inches from Gold and another on her other side. She gritted her teeth, preparing for the end. However, the one she had been waiting for finally made his appearance.

Someone picked Gold up and, taking a running jump, leapt over one of the burning rafters and started to run from that spot. Behind them, a section of the ceiling smashed down where Gold had been standing mere seconds ago. The one who carried her now weaved expertly through the pillars of fire, yelping as some of the flames burnt his arm. However, he didn't slow his pace and instead sped up, bursting out from the raging fire an instant before a particularly large ball of fire erupted from the rest of the storm.

Gold opened her eyes that had been tightly closed and looked up at her saviour for the first time. His face was black from the soot, but his eyes, a shade of dark pink, glimmered as if they were lit by the blazes. And his hair, which was cut to shoulder-length, was lilac-coloured.

Gold's eyes widened in rare surprise as she realized that this was the purple-haired kid. He was looked nothing like what she imagined.

The boy kept running until they were well away from the fire. His Growlithe barked happily and began attacking his legs, but the kid told it, "Easy, boy. Just a moment," and the puppy Pokémon calmed down right away. The boy set down Gold gently, then grabbed the ends of her hair to put out the flames that still licked at it. Gold's dress was already out, but burnt beyond compensation. It was a shame; she really liked that dress, too.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked, his voice like satin. Gold pouted for an instant, then yelled, "What took you so long?! I nearly died out there!"

He looked at Gold funny, then asked, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Gold crossed her arms and snapped, "Never seen you before in my life, but I was waiting to see you because I wanted to see a boy with purple hair!"

He laughed and grinned at Gold. "You're a funny girl. My name is Jason; what's your name?"

Glaring away, she muttered, "I'm Gold Breeze; now leave me alone."

Jason shrugged, patting his Growlithe before putting it into its Pokéball.

"Well, me and my sister Jane just stole a very rare Pokémon from a very peeved-off old lady, so if you'll excuse me, I have to get going before I get caught." He put his Cacnea into its Pokéball as well, then gave Gold a wave. "Hope I see you again, Gold!" With that, he dashed away, leaving Gold staring after him. Then she turned away, stamping her foot, and said aloud, "I hate that guy! He has purple hair!"

She suddenly stopped, glancing back over her shoulder. Jason really was gone. Gold looked back at the fire, then glanced down at her feet, blackened by the soot._ He really did save my life_, she realized. _And not only do I owe him..._

Turning her body around to face the direction in which he left, Gold murmured aloud, "I think I may like him, too..."

* * *

**Do Jason and Jane sound familiar to you? Prepare for trouble - and make it double!**


	8. Watery Grave

**Hello again! Jewlz is here with chapter 7! Thank you so much for all the views and kind feedback, and I am updating as often as I can; however, my internet is down and I am working entirely off of an iPad! Now for the disclaimer! Darkrai, can you do it this time?**

**Darkrai: Only if you get rid of Jason. He seems... suspicious.**

**Me: Really? Are you, perhaps, jealous?**

**Darkrai: ...Get rid of him. Do it for me, and Alicia.**

**Me: Well, maybe...**

**Darkrai: Pokémon belongs to Nintendo, but Jewlz's characters belong to her.**

* * *

As she and her friends raced to the top deck, where all the other passengers were screaming and running about, Alicia felt a knot in her stomach, knowing that she had willingly left Gold in the middle of the firestorm below. Now she was surely dead and Alicia might have been able to save her. Why couldn't that barrier she accidentally put up last night appear around her again to protect her while she grabbed Gold?

Blaze was shaking, his fists clenched tightly, and Alicia could not blame him. As much as the twins were different, he evidently really loved her.

Dusk put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but Blaze shook it off, blinking furiously in a vain attempt to stop him from crying.

"Gold's alive," he whispered, his voice cracking, "I just know it..." Suddenly, he broke down in sobs, trembling violently. "She's gotta be..."

Alicia watched him, feeling as though her heart was being wrenched from her body. She had never cried so hard that she sobbed. Even last night, tears had just come down her face, but she hadn't sobbed. She had never really felt so much sorrow as Blaze or even Dusk. _But I don't like these powers! _thought Alicia, but she began to wonder if she indeed did. _If I could somehow use them for good..._

_Yet just now, when I could have, I didn't. Darkness is really the opposite of goodness; I could never use them for good. But I don't need powers to be a kind person..._

Alicia gently put her arms around Blaze from behind, and he did not protest; instead, he grabbed her hands tightly and looked back at her through his tear-filled eyes.

"Alicia... thank you," he murmured, then sobbed again. Alicia continued to hold him, wishing she could take away his sadness somehow. She found a moment later that she didn't need to, for Gold stood on the other side of the ferry, near the front. She stared at Blaze, then ran to him, crying out, "Blaze!"

Her brother looked up, his expression of pure amazement, and Alicia let go of him so he could run to Gold. Blaze embraced his sister tightly, and Gold started crying as well.

"Brother, I'm so sorry!" Gold sobbed. "I should have listened to you back there! I was so stupid! Please, can you forgive me?"

"All that matters is that you're okay," Blaze replied, staring into her eyes. "That you're okay and alive. Oh, Gold..."

The two stood for a moment longer, then Blaze looked back and said to his sister, "We have to get out of here; you can tell me what happened later, okay?"

Gold nodded, so they rushed over to Alicia and Dusk. Dusk nodded to them, then the friends all raced to where people were being loaded into lifeboats. People were racing around, still in panic, and Alicia and her friends were about to be let into one of the lifeboats when a massive explosion of fire burst through the top deck, sending a fireball hight into the air. The man who had been helping people into the boats was thrown off his feet into the ocean, while Alicia, Dusk, Blaze, and Gold were smashed against the rail forcefully.

Several helicopters arrived, one of which was small, sleek, and black with a red R on the door. Just then, Jason appeared with Jane, racing across the deck and to that helicopter. Jason happened to notice them, and yelled, "Get over here if you want to live, and be quick about it!"

"You heard him!" yelled Alicia, and pulling Dusk to her feet, streaked across towards the siblings. She was faintly aware of Gold and Blaze beside them, but she didn't look at them - if they didn't make it onto that helicopter, their chances of surviving this ordeal were very slim.

Suddenly, the floor in front of them splintered and cracked, splitting the ferry in half and opening a gap between them and Jason and Jane. Without thinking, Alicia leapt for her life, narrowly landing on the other side. Beside her, Dusk had also jumped and she stumbled a little bit, rightening herself immediately. Alicia looked back, and to her horror, Blaze and Gold had not followed her lead and were crying out as the gap became too wide to jump.

A flash of darkness grabbed the two and brought them to the other side with Dusk and Alicia.

"Darkrai!" gasped Alicia, but she had no time to thank him - the halves were rapidly tipping and sinking down into the waves beneath them as the ferry filled with water. Jason quickly motioned for them to get into the helicopter, and the kids scrambled in onto the cushioned seats.

"Take off!" yelled Jane, and the pilot, dressed in all black, lifted the helicopter up into the air. Alicia gasped when she realized that Jason had not made it in yet. She had prepared to call out, but he leaped straight up from the deck, grabbing a hold of the rail beneath the copter. From there, he easily flipped himself up and slammed the door behind him.

Outside, the ferry continued to sink into the waves, and the circling helicopters were unable to land on it. Alicia looked away, feeling sick, but then looked back at Jason and Jane, whose names she had learned but forgotten when they had played their game. This, though, was no game - they had caused the ferry to sink, along with most of its passengers.

"I certainly hope that you two are happy," Darkrai snapped before any of the others could speak, "because you are responsible for the sinking of a massive ferry filled with innocent people." He looked at them darkly, and continued, "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't execute both of you right now."

Alicia stood up furiously and yelled, "Because I would hate you for it!" Darkrai glared at her, but she glared back at him and firmly said, "I don't care how many people they killed, but killing them to show how wrong it is won't solve anything!"

Darkrai tore his gaze away, but still looked furious. Jason stared at him, then looked back at Alicia, grateful yet cautious.

"We didn't mean to sink the boat, anyways," he said, sighing. "All we were tasked to do was take a Ho-Oh."

"Tasked?" asked Dusk, looking upset and shaken. "By whom?"

Jane stood and grinned. "By our boss, Giovanni! After all, we, Team Rocket, obey his every wish!"

"Team Rocket?!" yelled Dusk. "You've gotta be kidding me! You guys are part of Team Rocket?!" She took a menacing step forwards and growled, "Sorry, Allie, but I'm with Darkrai on this one!"

"Wait a sec!" Alicia gasped, grabbing Dusk's arm and trying to pull her back. "Don't be so hasty! What's Team Rocket, anyways?"

"Only the most criminal organization of all time!" yelled Dusk. "My mom and dad told me all about them! Apparently, some weirdos named Jessie and James always stalked Ash for his Pikachu, but the rest of them will go to any lengths to get their hands on rare and powerful Pokémon to please their boss - even killing Marowaks -"

"Hey!" yelled Jane. "Don't you dare insult our parents! They dedicated years to getting their hands on Pikachu, and kept trying even after they failed countless times!"

Jason had his face in his hands and muttered, "You're only making matters worse, Jane. Leave it, already."

"No, I will NOT leave it!" she yelled, smacking Jason on the head. "This is our mum and dad we're talking about here! You not defending them is a direct insult to all their hard work!"

"Don't you mean 'dirty work?!'" Dusk snapped.

"We saved your sorry butts, you twerps! Show us some gratitude!"

"Never! I'd rather be drowning and dead rather than thanking you for your evils!"

"Oh, yeah? Why don't I just toss you into the ocean to let you have your way!"

"My pleasure! Go on ahead! I'm sure you'd love for all of us to be dead, wouldn't you?!"

"Shut up, both of you!" yelled Alicia, shoving herself between Jane and Dusk.

Fire danced in the girls' eyes, but they stubbornly obeyed, settling for hissing at each other from a distance. Alicia took in a deep breath, quickly glancing at Jason, who stared at the floor in evident misery.

"Jason," Alicia began, "if, in battle, you start a fire, you have got to put it out or it will spread and really..." A knot formed in her throat and she looked away from him. "... hurt some people..."

Alicia knew she had to defend him and Jane, or else they really would be thrown out of the helicopter, but there was no way for her to be able to justify their actions. What they had done was far beyond selfish; it was downright uncaring.

"I know," Jason murmured, and Alicia was taken a bit by surprise at the depressed tone in his voice. "Those passengers... didn't have to die, but its my fault they did. Don't forgive me, because I can't be pardoned for battling recklessly. I suppose I got too caught up into it, and it felt like nothing else mattered but winning."

Alicia took the smallest step forwards, staring at the boy. His head was bowed, then he looked up, the most crestfallen look in his face._ He really is sorry, _Alicia realized._ He seems so different from Jane; and he has the same battling problem as me! Maybe it wasn't from battling with Darkrai that got me feeling so weird, but just my desire to win! Then I'm a normal person!_

Jason continued, "I know that saying I'm sorry to you guys is not going to bring back the dead, but..." His eyes shone with tears, then he covered his face with his hands and cried out, "I'm so sorry!"

Almost instinctively, Alicia stepped over to his side and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. She glanced at her friends, hoping to glimpse into their minds and see what they thought. Dusk looked faintly wary, but she kept glancing at Jane; Alicia supposed she just didn't like Jane. Blaze, holding his sister's hand still, looked almost ready to jump up and hug Jason. But Gold had her head turned away slightly, pouting. Alicia frowned, wondering what on Earth that was about. After all, hadn't Jason saved Gold's life?

"I'm sorry, Jason," Alicia said to him, "that that had to happen and that you are the one responsible. Though I can't feel your pain, I understand your guilt."

Wiping his face of tears, Jason smiled up at her and laughed, "Just call me Jace, and... Thank you." Alicia smiled back at him, her heart pounding in her ears. _Aw, man, _she realized_, I guess I do have a crush on him!_

"Hey, young Rockets!" yelled the pilot. "Johto base number five ahead!"

"Oh, right!" Jason said, hopping to his feet, startling Alicia. "This is a top-secret Team Rocket base, so we gotta drop you guys off before we get to it!"

The helicopter lowered down at the outskirts of a town, and Jason helped them out. The kids waved as the helicopter rose again. Jason waved back at them, but Jane smacked his hand.

"What's the matter with you? Those little twerps look like they might try taking us down someday, especially that creepy black Pokémon!"

Jason shrugged and replied, "Well, they seemed kind of nice, save for that Darkrai." He shuddered a little, and added, "Who knows, we might end up being really good friends with them!"

"Keep dreaming," Jane muttered as she turned away from him. "They're the do-gooders, so even if they did want to be 'friends' with us, they'll come sniffing out Team Rocket bases and try to shut us down. And if they get in the way, like that little red-haired girl -"

"Gold," Jason quickly put in.

"- yeah, whatever. Anyways, you might go and help them while hurting yourself, you ninny. I keep tough, and that's why it's ME that commands YOU and not the other way around."

Jason shrugged, walking away from the open door as well, closing it behind him, then sitting down on one of the cushions. In all honesty, he did think that they could all be really good friends, if not for Jane, who had the uncanny knack for making people hate her.

He grinned to himself, realizing that they would probably all meet again, and in a relatively short while, too...


	9. Sparks of Ruin

**Jewlz here with the next chapter! Darkrai completely refused to do the disclaimer, so I'll let Jason do it!**

**Jason: Just call me Jace! So, Pokmon doesn't belong to Jewlz... It belongs to Team Rocket! *Runs away***

**Me: Darn you, Jason!**

**Anyways, enjoy as always!**

* * *

Dusk led Blaze, Gold, and Alicia out of the grove of trees, marching along firmly. Alicia frowned up at Darkrai, who seemed steely and cold. What was wrong with him? Did that ferry incident really upset him so much? He did seem ready to wring Jason and Janes' necks.

The group stepped out of the small forest and found themselves in a town. A breeze blew by, ruffling their hair. Rows of beige and brown houses stood on either side of a large road, which was cobbled and nearly deserted.

"Hey!" Blaze said, grinning back at the others. "I think we're in New Bark town!" He turned to look at the road, then added, "A Pokémon professor named Elm lives here, too! Who knows, he might give us Pokédexes!"

Dusk, glad to have her mind turned from the unpleasant sinking of the ferry that was meant to take them and all the drowned people to Kanto, joined in on Blaze's excitement.

"You think, Blaze? That'd be so cool! Maybe he'll give us starter Pokémon as well!" Suddenly, her eyes widened in horror as she remembered about her Egg. Gasping, she pulled her bag off her back and rummaged through it. Is the Egg okay? she wondered desperately. Her hand touched something like a shard and Dusk cringed. Her Egg was broken. But what of the Pokémon inside it?

It was too painful to think about, but she still crouched down, her eyes moist as she groped inside the backpack to find the remaining pieces of the Eggshell. Alicia looked on sympathetically, Gold sighing heavily.

Just then, Dusk felt something else, wet and with the texture of slick fur.

"Oh, Arceus, no..." she breathed, then quickly pulled out the little bundle, her eyes tightly shut. Blaze made a disgusted sound, but Dusk had to look. When she opened her eyes, she choked a little bit. What she held in her hands was small and yellow with large ears and black markings. It was a Pichu.

"No, no, no, this can't be happening..." Dusk shook her head, tears now streaming down her face and her hands trembling. Blood slowly trickled out of a gash on the Pichu's face, still wet from being inside the Egg.

"Forget about it. There's nothing you can do now," Gold murmured flatly. Alicia glared at her for being so unsympathetic. This Pichu was supposed to be Dusk's best friend!

Instantly, Dusk stood up and thrust the little creature at Gold. Her teeth clenched, she hissed, "I've had a bad enough day. I've seen lots of deaths. Don't you dare tell me to 'forget about it!'" A sob escaped her, then she turned away and ran into the town without saying another word. Alicia bit her lip, then quickly followed, calling out, "Dusk, wait, please..."

Gold looked down at the Pichu in her arms, and glanced up at her brother, who looked fairly stunned. She frowned and asked, "Did I scare her off or something?"

"You were kinda rude, you know," Blaze sighed. "She's right; she can't really forget about something like that. And you sounded a bit... abrupt, if you know what I mean..."

Gold blinked in surprise, lowering her head. "I... I didn't mean to sound rude," she breathed, her cheeks flushed in shame. "I just wanted her to let go of it, because there was nothing she could do anymore and I didn't want her to sad. I guess then..." She turned away from Blaze and began to leave. "... I'll just go and bury this, or something..."

She walked a ways away, then cautiously looked back. Blaze had begun to walk in the direction Alicia and Dusk had gone, without even saying anything to Gold. She kept walking, a heavy weight settling in her chest. It was no secret that she was far less energetic than her friends, if they even wanted to be friends with her anymore. Gold really did like them, but she found it almost impossible to show them this. Would even Alicia, who seemed sweeter and more understanding, hate her for also liking Jason?

Gold felt like crying, but fought the urge. She had to stay strong, and not let her emotions get the better of her... It was as if her feelings were being bottled up, and the said bottle was almost full. Any day now, she might explode from the pressure.

Coming to the edge of the lake that connected Johto to Kanto, Gold knelt by the water, gently cleaning the Pichu. After all, it gave her the creeps to just touch it - it felt sickly and, well, very dead. It would be nice to carry it and pretend it was alive instead...

She couldn't help but tremble; this was the first dead Pokémon she had encountered, not counting any Ghost-types, of course. How eerie it was, to be washing the poor little thing...

Gold sat back on her heels, an idea coming to her. What if she died? Her brother wouldn't care; nor would Dusk, Alicia, Jason, and certainly not Jane. Maybe her mother would be sad, but she would get over it in no time. And she would be in a place where everyone loved her, if heaven existed, and she could be a ghost and scare people if it didn't. As long as she felt no sadness or anger, she would be happy. And the only way for that to really happen was for her to die...

It happened in a few seconds, but they seemed drawn out as everything happened at once. A full-grown Feraligatr leapt out of the water in front of Gold, jaws snapping and claws flailing. Darkrai burst out of a shadow before the Pokémon could land and shoved Gold to the side. A black orb spread from his chest until it surrounded him and the Feraligatr was repelled away. It fell back into the water and came up to attack Darkrai but he swiped at it with his arm engulfed in Dark power. The strike sent blood spraying from the gash and the Feraligatr roared one last time before falling backwards with a great splash.

A moment passed as its blood stained the surrounding water red, then Darkrai removed his forcefield and turned to Gold.

"Having one troublesome girl on my hands is bad enough, Gold. Be very careful what you wish for." His voice thinly masked his sorrow, and Gold picked that much up from him.

Shaking badly, Gold asked, "Where did that thing... come from? I mean, I know it popped out of the lake, but why...?"

Darkrai gestured to the Pichu that now lay on the ground a few feet away. "That Feraligatr must have smelled that thing's blood. I am not quite certain why you were washing it, but -"

"It's a Pichu," stated Gold firmly, "and it's Jason and Jane's faults that it's dead."

"And it is your own that you nearly joined it," Darkrai added. Gold looked away, cringing. Darkrai's gaze turned softer and he laid a hand onto her head. "I know how it feels to be misunderstood, small one. I have been, years upon years, shunned and hated for my deed that was thought to be evil. I had no clue that it would be perceived in that way, and have apologized for it countless times, but nobody cared... except for Alicia."

Gold blinked at him and murmured, "I forgive you too, Darkrai, if you are genuinely sorry. But what are you trying to get at here?"

"When things are not as you would like them, don't give up, because it will always get better." Looking at her kindly, Darkrai added, "And I think you and your friends ought to check your vision." He made a gesture, and when Gold stared at what he was pointing out, her eyes widened and she looked back at him.

"You - you did this, didn't you?!" Darkrai shrugged casually, but Gold hugged him tightly for a moment before turning around to deal with what Darkrai had shown her.

Darkrai reddened slightly, then quickly turned back into a shadow. These kids are crazy! he thought to himself, but he couldn't help but feel considerably happier. Gold really was kind, too; she was just shy, or something of the sort...

Dusk glared at Gold when she finally found her and Alicia and Blaze. They had been sitting on a bench outside a Pokémon Centre, and Gold had been searching for a good while to find them. Once she had, she thought of herself as stupid; where else would Trainers go but a Poké Centre? However, she didn't care - as long as she could make amends with Dusk, nothing else really mattered.

"What do you want, Gold?" Dusk asked in a shaking voice. "Are you here to make me feel worse?"

Gold shook her head, then without saying anything, gave Dusk the Pichu back. Dusk stared at it, with its fur clean and brushed back and its wound no longer bleeding.

"What the -" she began, but stopped in shock when the Pichu slowly sat up and peered at Dusk curiously, its big eyes a deep shade of blue.

"I think Darkrai brought it back to life somehow," Gold whispered, "so I'm giving it back to you now. And, um, it's a girl." She shuffled her feet, then sighed, "If you're still mad at me, I'll leave, but... I'm really sorry. I didn't mean what I said in a bad way..."

Dusk shook her head, smiling. "I just..." Her voice trailed off and she stroked her new Pokémon, who was beaming brighter than the sun. "I know. I'm sorry, too. I was just so upset..."

Alicia frowned at the Pichu, wondering, How did Darkrai bring it back to life? He really cherish life then, doesn't he? Though I still don't forgive him fully for the helicopter incidence...

"Target acquired. Prepare to engage operation 'Steal Strike.'"

"Really, must you go through all the formalities, Jane?"

"Yes, I must! I, unlike you, am a true member of Team Rocket who does her job right! And I shall continue our parents' quest through this generation!"

"Well, you know that we're after a sickly, just-born Pichu while they were after a healthy, powerful Pikachu?"

"Shut up, Jason! Now, you go and be the distraction. Just stick with the plan, okay? And if anything bad happens, send in Artemis, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Alright, well, see ya."

"... Dummy..."

When Dusk stepped out of the Pokémon Centre after having her Pichu checked over, she was quite surprised to see Jason, just standing around and chatting with her friends.

"Hi, Jason," she said uncertainly. "What are you doing here?"

"Hiya! Um, Dusk was your name? Right, so, Dusk, my sister is plotting to take your Pichu and I am the distraction. Sisters, huh?"

Dusk gave him a funny look and wondered, "Well, are you in on that plan?" She squeezed her Pokémon a tad bit tighter.

"Nope! I just agreed so I could chat with you guys. You all seem pretty nice, you know?"

"So then..." Alicia began slowly, "you don't really steal Pokémon?"

"Oh, only every once in a while. My parents would get mad if I didn't, plus I'm pretty good at it too. It's just not my favourite thing." He shrugged, then tickled the Pichu under the chin. "When Jane saw this little guy, she thought it might be Ash's Pikachu's kid, and since Jessie and James went after your dad's Pokémon, she thought it would mean something if we took the next best thing."

"Well, she isn't going anywhere!" Dusk exclaimed. "It's a miracle that she's still alive, and I love her already!"

"Well, hold onto her tight, then," Jason advised, "because here comes my sister."

He quickly scampered backwards as a net shot out of nowhere and grabbed the Pichu out of Dusk's arms. It went flying in the direction from which the net came, which was Jane's direction. She grinned as she held up a bulky sort of gun that held the Pichu, now crying, in its net in the barrel.

"Hey! Give me back my Pichu!" yelled Dusk, taking a step forwards.

"No way!" Jane shouted. "This is our Pichu now! Finders keepers, losers weepers! Let's do this, Jace!"

Jason rolled his eyes as a very flashy background appeared behind them and sinister music played.

"Hold onto your hats!" Jane called out, her form a mere silhouette against the background.

"We're dangerous, I'm warning you!" came Jason's voice. He, too, was just a dark shadow.

"Jason and Jane have arrived!"

"Trouble always comes in two's!"

Jane appeared from the shadows and into the light as she called out, "I'm Jane!"

Jason also stepped out and said, "I'm Jace!"

Suddenly, a third person hopped out between them and said in a high-pitched voice, "Artemis, in your face!" Her silvery-white hair went halfway down her back and her dark eyes glimmered. To add to the strangeness, she was dressed like a Meowth, complete with even the ears and tail!

"Now that we're here, don't make a fuss!" Jane called out again.

"All your Pokémon belong to us!" added Jason, winking at Dusk.

"We're Team Rocket!" cried all three together, striking poses.

Silence greeted the trio, and they held their poses awkwardly for another moment before collapsing onto a heap.

"What was that kind of reception?!" yelled Jane. "We just showed you our routine for the first time, and you all just stand there gaping?! What's wrong with you people?!"

"That was actually sort of lame," Blaze muttered.

Jane glared at him, then looked at her brother. "What gives? I thought you guys said it was awesome!"

Shrugging, Jason replied, "We all have different preferences, sister dear. Some people find it of bad taste to have their Pokémon stolen and a moment later encounter the ones who took them dancing around and acting smug."

"I think we were awesome!" meowed Artemis, raising a hand up to her face. "Those twerps are totally out of it to have disliked our chant!"

"Who's she?" Gold asked, pointing at the cat-girl. Artemis looked indignant and marched over to her face. Gold didn't even blink.

"My name is Artemis, and I am a Meowth!" she proclaimed, holding a hand up to her chest. "I am the third member of Jason and Jane's team, and the most intelligent of the two!" She glared back at Gold, a smug expression on her face. "Got a problem with that?"

Gold flicked Artemis' hair and replied casually, "Actually, I do have a slight problem with bad cosplayers. Did you know that Meowth's fur is creme-coloured and therefore that should be the colour of your hair?"

"You doubt me?!" yelled Artemis, clearly very pissed. "Well, I'll show you!" She took a dainty half-step back and vanished in a puff of pink smoke. When the smoke cleared away, a Meowth was in her place, standing on its hind legs with its arms crossed.

Gold gasped, as did Alicia, and Artemis continued, "You see? I am a Meowth, and now all you idiots look foolish with your mouths gaping wide open!"

Jason took a quick step forwards and explained, "She's apparently part Mew and part Meowth, so she can kind of change into different forms."

"Only the pretty ones, Jace!" snapped Artemis. "It takes too much work going back and forth! You four -" She pointed at Alicia, Blaze, Dusk, and Gold menacingly. "- should be grateful to me for even showing you how I can transform!" With that, she changed back into a human-Meowth.

"Oh, and don't you ever say I don't look like a Meowth!" she yelled at Gold, who was still stunned. "I know better than you ever will!"

"I don't care who can change into a human and back!" growled Dusk. "All that matters is that you took my Pichu, and I'm taking her back!"

"Me, too!" Alicia added, coming up to Dusk's side. "And Jason, why are you like this? I thought you were on our side!"

"Well, I've been a part of Team Rocket ever since I was a toddler, and I've only met you guys recently," replied Jason. "Maybe later, when we're better friends, I'll stick up for you instead."

"No, you won't!" hissed Jane. "Are you really considering choosing between me and the twerps?!"

"Well, we might end up being good friends later," Jason suggested.

Alicia glared at him, her hands clenched into fists. "You certainly aren't gaining our friendship this way! Darkrai, will you fight with me?"

Darkrai floated up from behind her and murmured in his deep voice, "With pleasure, Alicia, with pleasure."

Jane laughed curtly. "Ha! You think you can beat Artemis with your wimpy shadow? Don't even joke with me!"

"You underestimate him, Jane; he's much more powerful than you think!"

"Have you ever fought a legendary Pokémon before, Alicia?" asked Jane with a sneer on her lips.

"No," admitted Alicia, "but there is a first time for everything." She glanced over at Blaze, who grinned and gave her a thumbs-up.

"Your first time will be your last!" Jane shouted. "Now, go; Artemis!"

The girl changed into a Mew; a small, pink, catlike creature with a long, thin tail. She flew in front of Jane as Darkrai came forward as well. He kept his head turned to the Mew, but glanced at Jason, who looked quite relaxed and eager for the battle. You will suffer for what you are doing, he thought darkly. I know your kind, and I know what you're up to. But I won't let you touch my Alicia!

And the battle began.

* * *

**Meowth: And of course, poor ol' me gets left behind...**

**Tonio and Alice: Join us and we can weep together.**

**All: *Weeping***


	10. Released Void

**Hello again! Now Alicia and Darkrai prepare to fight Jane and the strange Artemis! Speaking of whom, would you care to do the disclaimer, Artie?**

**Artemis: Nya~! This story and these characters are all that belong to Jewlz; everything else is Nintendo's!**

**Darkrai: Jewlz, I will personally come strangle you if you do not kick that Jason out. I do not appreciate his interest in Alicia!**

**Me: He isn't particularly -**

**Darkrai: I SEE IT IN HIS EYES - HE IS AFTER MY ALICIA.**

**Me: *Sweatdrops* O - okay, then, Darkrai, I'll do my best... *Whispering* What's best for the story, that is...**

**Darkrai: I HEARD THAT! PREPARE TO DIE, FOOLISH WRITER!**

**Alice: May I join in?**

**Me: Aaahhh! Just enjoy the story, and pray to Arceus that they don't catch me! *Runs for very life***

* * *

As Darkrai and Artemis readied themselves to fight at their place at the edge of New Bark town by the treeline, Gold could not help but notice the expression of loathing on Darkrai's face. He appeared to be looking at Jason with his hatred, and Gold flinched internally. Did he hate Jason for something? She sincerely hoped that he wouldn't hurt the boy, since she...

Gold's face burned and she wished she hadn't thought about that. No matter how much she liked him, he would never like her back in the same way. After all, he was three years older than her. Why should he ever even remotely care about Gold?

Jane smirked at Alicia and laughed, "This is your funeral, twerp! Artemis, use Stealth Rock!"

Pointed rocks burst forth from Artemis' open palms and surrounded Darkrai. He frowned at them but did nothing, awaiting Alicia's command. Alicia pondered for a moment, then her eyes lit up as an idea came to her.

"I think you wasted a move slot, Jane! Darkrai, do what only you do best, then use Shadow Ball!"

Darkrai slipped into his shadow and streaked across the ground, sending the Stealth Rock rushing after him and right towards Artemis. The Mew let out a squeak and quickly put up a pink forcefield, deflecting most of the rocks in time, though one made it past and struck her arm painfully. She dropped her shield in pain and Darkrai sent a few Shadow Balls up at her from his spot beneath her.

Although the Ghost-type attack went right through her, it succeeded in angering the Mew. Artemis whirled in fury, glaring at Jane, who quickly yelled, "Now use Mach Punch!" Artemis' tiny fist glowed and she struck at the ground with enough force to send dirt spraying up. Darkrai's shadow moved not from the strike, but when he shot out a good distance from Artemis, he winced slightly.

Grinning, Jane commanded, "Now get in there and use Aura Sphere!" The Mew charged up a ball of blue fighting energy, holding it by her side.

Alicia looked slightly nervous, but called out in a strong voice, "Don't let it hit you! Get that dumb pink furball with Dark Pulse!"

"Excuse me?!" yelled Artemis. "Don't you dare call me a - ow!" Darkrai had not wasted the opportunity of hitting her while she was distracted, and shot the most powerful Dark Pulse he could muster. Artemis tumbled backwards a good way, then stabilized herself. Alicia gasped. How could she take such a supercharged attack so easily?!

"Put her to sleep, Darkrai!" she yelled, taking a step forwards. Alicia glanced over at Jason, who watched the battle mildly; how could she ever have liked him?!

Darkrai produced a dark orb and prepared to send out Dark Voids, but Artemis burst forwards with Extremespeed and hit him first. He flew back a bit, but struck her with his hand, sending her away from him. Alicia didn't like how this battle was turning out, but she had to win for Dusk! At least she now knew all of Artemis' moves and there would be no surprise.

Jane grinned. "You ain't seen nothing yet, twerp! Artie, use Close Combat!"

"No way!" Blaze gasped. "She can't have five moves!"

However, Artemis did indeed burst forwards again, striking Darkrai quickly and repeatedly. Alicia was too stunned to say anything, but Darkrai used a quick Dark Pulse before retreating away from the little Pokémon. His body shook from fatigue and pain; Artemis, on the other hand, floated about carelessly.

"Are you surprised?" Jane asked, her smile almost too wide for her face. "Mew can learn any move and know them all at once!" She reached out and arm and yelled, "Finish off that scum! Use Lock-On, then Guillotine!"

Alicia's breath caught in her throat as the Mew took aim at Darkrai, who had become too weakened to throw even a Dark Void. Wasn't Guillotine a... killing attack?

Artemis' arms suddenly grew massive scythe-like extensions, which glowed silver. Darkrai closed his eyes, knowing that there was no fleeing this battle anymore. If he moved now, Alicia, who stood right behind him, would be hit in his place and no mere human could survive such an attack. And with the energy Darkrai had left, he wasn't so sure he could, either...

Artemis streaked forwards, her scythes ready to slash the Pokémon of shadows open. Darkrai lowered his head. I'm so sorry, Alicia...

"DARKRAI!" screamed Alicia, and without thinking, she burst in front of Darkrai, and held out her arms protectively.

Artemis yelped but was going too fast to halt. In the split second before she struck Alicia, a black orb expanded from Alicia's chest and engulfed both her and Darkrai. Artemis smashed into this and fell back onto the ground, knocked out.

Dusk, Blaze, and Gold gasped in horror and even Jason covered his mouth in shock. Jane sputtered but fell silent almost instantly.

Alicia, still holding her arms out, looked back at Darkrai, trembling from the energy it took to hold up her barrier, and smiled.

"... Are you... alright, Darkrai?" she whispered, tears forming at the corners of her eyes from a slowly increasing, painful pressure against her.

Darkrai stared at her, then suddenly grabbed her around the waist and held her tightly. She blinked but dropped the barrier immediately.

"You... you could have died!" Darkrai managed in a choked voice. Alicia gazed up at him, tears flittering down her cheeks.

"But... you're safe... and I'm happy..." Still smiling weakly, she took in a deep, shuddering breath, and slumped into his arms. Darkrai couldn't move, his mind a turmoil of fear and shock.

Jane was the first to speak, and she said, quivering slightly, "I guess you guys get a freebie this time. Dusk, you can get your Pichu back for now, but later, she'll belong to us..."

Jason leapt to his feet and quickly picked up Artemis, backing away from Darkrai as if he was the embodiment of all evil. Blaze, Gold, and Dusk had the same expression of fear, and Darkrai got the feeling that because Alicia had suddenly thrown herself in front of Darkrai with the intent of dying in his place...

Oh, no, realized Darkrai in horror, they might be thinking I meant to use Alicia as a sacrifice!

He could say nothing to them to make them think otherwise; he saw it in their faces. Jason and Jane had already disappeared but Alicia's friends stayed frozen in their spots. What have you done, Allie? wondered Dakrai, almost fearfully. What have I done?!

Holding Alicia tightly, he advanced towards them slowly, cautiously. The Pichu suddenly ran across the field to Dusk, who quickly picked her up and squeezed her in a crushing hug. Once again, all was silent and strange.

"I suppose, then, I shall carry Alicia until she wakes up?" Darkrai murmured, not daring to speak louder. Blaze nodded faintly, then backed away, Gold and Dusk following his lead.

Dusk swallowed, then said quietly, "Please don't hurt her, she never did anything..."

Then the three ran away back in the direction of the centre of the town. Darkrai watched until they were gone. He felt totally alone. The only other sound came from the wind rustling the leaves of nearby trees and Alicia's heartbeat that he felt through her thin body.

It was like always - people becoming deadly afraid of him and running away. This time, however, it was different. These children may have trusted him before, as well as being Alicia's friends. The weight of guilt felt heavy within his chest. He had exploited them, as far as they were concerned, and planned to use them as slaves.

A single tear slid down his face, dripping onto Alicia's cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed up at Darkrai, who had not noticed her awakening.

"Darkrai..." she whispered. He looked back down at her, then closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Alicia. I should have told you sooner, but I was too ashamed to..." He set her down onto her feet and floated back. "When you were just a baby, your mother, Alice, let me hold you... And while I did, I gave you a fraction of my own powers, just so you could see my nightmares without fear. However..."

Alicia stared, then stepped backwards. She already hates me, Darkrai realized sadly, then continued, "My powers must have become your own, and now they have become greater... And you can use them like a Pokémon can..."

Looking cautious, Alicia breathed, "So, it's like I'm turning into a Pokémon?"

Darkrai turned away from her. "... Yes. A Darkrai, to be exact."

Silence ensued, Alicia staring at the ground, her heart racing.

"I'm so, so sorry, Alicia," Darkrai croaked. "I cannot take your powers back anymore. What I have done to you is against the law of legendary Pokémon and is unforgivable. All I ask of you is that... you try not to hate me..."

Darkrai sank into his shadow entirely and floated away. Suddenly, a hand reached in and grabbed his arm. He stared in shock, then rose back out into daylight again. Alicia held him tightly, her hand black as his and small wisps of black emerging from it. With a shaking voice and determination in her eyes, she whispered, "Teach me. Teach me how to use my powers."


	11. Warning

**Hiya! Jewlz is in the house - er, text! Sorry for not updating; my D-Link decided to call it quits and kooked out on me. Anywho... Since Jason has left the area, Darkrai, you can do the disclaimer this time!**

**... Darkrai?**

**... Hello? You out there?**

**... Huh. Looks like he isn't here. Now who will say that I don't own Pokémon?**

**Flame: I will!**

**Me: Where did you come from?**

**Flame: My Pokéball, of course! My Trainer is the best and she's really pretty and smells nice and -**

**Me: *Blushing* Flame, if you're going to do the disclaimer, then do it correctly!**

**Flame: Heh heh, whoops! Jewlz doesn't own Pokémon, but she does own me! ... And her other characters too, but mainly me!**

**Me: Female Typhlosions, huh? And now, on with the story!**

* * *

"How could he do that to her?! He's so horrible!"

Gold nodded in agreement to Dusk's constant yelling. People walking down the street gave her funny looks but otherwise ignored her.

"I mean, she jumped right in front of him! She's got to know what a dangerous attack that was! Guillotine was a move invented by humans for the swift death of a human or Pokémon! Why would Artemis even use it?!"

Tears dripped down her face and she lapsed into sobs. Blaze patted her back awkwardly, but the feeling of fear and shock stayed within Dusk. What if Alicia had been killed by... whatever she had done? That had to be Darkrai's fault as well! Everything was - he could have stopped Jason and Jane from destroying the ferry, but of course he didn't. And he could have just died from Guillotine instead of getting Alicia in the way. What had he done to her?!

"If I ever see his miserable face again, I'll..." Dusk began, but the sound of someone funning towards them stopped her. Alicia skidded to a halt behind them and looked deeply saddened.

"I heard from Darkrai... You guys think he sent me to get killed?" she asked, breathing hard.

"You're still possessed, aren't you?" Dusk asked sourly. "Get out of here!"

"No, no! You've got it wrong!" Alicia gasped, shaking her head. "Dark-types can't possess anyone! What I did was of my own free will!" Dusk continued to glare and now Blaze joined in, but Gold merely looked thoughtful.

"What you say is very true, Alicia," Gold agreed, "and I believe it is Darkrai's ghostly appearance and ability to enter the realm of shadows that cause such ideas to be formed. But you must admit, you were being very stupid, Alicia."

Alicia nodded, replying, "I know, and I'm sorry if I scared you guys. But nobody died, and that's all that matters in the end, right?"

Dusk pouted for a moment, then burst forward in a rush of tears, colliding into Alicia in a hug.

"Oh, Allie! If you had died...!" She sobbed for a moment longer, then drew back, looking frightened again.

"But what was that shield thing you did? I saw Artemis use something like that, only pink."

Sighing, Alicia answered, "Darkrai told me that he gave me some of his powers when I was a baby so I could like nightmares, and now I can use these powers as my own. It's weird, but Darkrai said he could teach me how to use them to protect people and Pokémon." She smiled and finished, "Don't you worry about me!"

Dusk tried to smile, but it looked strained. She did worry, if what Alicia had said was true. If so, she had Pokémon powers; and that meant that she might actually get into Pokémon battles and fight. What if she indeed was Guillotined?

The rest of the afternoon was fairly low-key. Blaze and Gold battled a few Trainers and bought themselves and the girls lunch. Dusk spent that lunch trying to figure out what her Pichu would eat, and turned out that peaches were a favourite. Dusk then named her Pokémon Peach, after the fruit. When night fell, they friends retreated to a Pokémon Centre, excited for the next day, when they would go to the Elm lab and try to get a Pokédex each for another fun goal.

Alicia lay in the dark until her friends' breathing slowed to indicate that they were asleep. Then, she quietly tiptoed outside and to the edge of the woods, where the battle had taken place. Darkrai floated there, waiting for her silently. In the light of the quarter moon, he did look ghostly, his hair swirling around in a light breeze. Not a single cloud obscured the sky, and the sheer size of the blackness, speckled with dots of light that were the stars, mesmerized Alicia.

Darkrai nodded to her, and she stepped forwards, her white nightgown fluttering slightly.

"Alicia... I began thought you would not come," he spoke, gazing at her. Alicia swallowed and replied in a hushed voice.

"I had to. I want to learn how to protect others. And..." Smiling a little, she added, "I'm excited about my powers, too. I could be both a Trainer and a Pokémon!" Alicia twirled around, finishing, "I've always wanted to be a Pokémon!"

Yes, Darkrai thought happily, she still is the same. The same Alicia I fell in love with.

The Dark energy in the air was particularly strong that night. Murkrow soared through the air, led by a Honchkrow, and a pack of Zorua and Zoroark roamed nearby. What a beautiful night, Darkrai thought briefly, then refocused.

"Now, Alicia, would you mind trying to put up a shield again?" he asked Alicia. The girl nodded, then held her arms out, concentrating hard. An orb began to widen from her chest outwards, but it shrank back almost immediately. Alicia breathed hard from her attempt, then sighed.

"Forget about it; I guess I can only put it up when I'm in danger."

Darkrai rolled his eyes, then put up his own barrier in a flash. Alicia blinked, then touched the side of it lightly; her hand moved right through it. She smiled at Darkrai, who returned it in his eyes, but he suddenly glanced over to his left and grabbed Alicia's hand, pulling her into the barrier entirely.

Alicia was about to protest, when she heard a woman's laughter echoing out from the trees. She drew closer to Darkrai, who looked both angry and upset.

"My, my, look what we have going on here," chuckled the voice. "Darkrai, what on Earth are you doing with that little girl?" A girl who looked to be a young adult, emerged from the forest. She wore flowing pink, blue, and yellow robes with pink attachments drifting off from her bare wrists. Her hair was yellow and an oval-shaped pink gem rested on her forehead, held by a golden chain that vanished into her short locks.

Her pink eyes curved upwards as she sneered. "Brother, dearest, what have I told you about breaking rules?"

"Cresselia," addressed Darkrai menacingly, "what are you doing here?" Alicia was startled by this. This woman was the guardian of pleasant dreams? How could she be Cresselia?!

Laughing sweetly, she replied, "Oh, just checking up on you and your experiment." She gestured to the quarter moon. "It is my night, after all."

"Never call Alicia an experiment again, or I will destroy you," Darkrai hissed at Cresselia. She raised her eyebrows and asked, "Fond of outlawing yourself? Go back to your little park hole in Sinnoh; for the better good of everyone who knows what a monster you truly are!"

"He is not a monster!" Alicia suddenly yelled, stepping out of the shield. "You're the one who locked him away for a thousand years!"

"Alicia, get back in here! Cresselia might -!" Darkrai called out, but Alicia was too upset to care. Cresselia walked up to her and took a firm hold of Alicia's face. She stroked her cheek with a fingernail, then whispered right into her face, "You know why Darkrai really wants to teach you how to use your powers?" She moved closer to Alicia and hissed, "Because he is too weak on his own now. He requires backup for everything in case he might get hurt."

Alicia tried to move away from Cresselia, but the woman held her tightly, so she just settled for replying, "Even if that is the case, I would be willing to help him. Because..." Suddenly, Alicia realized that she had no clue why she was always so determined to help Darkrai. What she was about to say had, in fact, been irrelevant and untrue, not to mention strange. Then, that weird feeling came over her again and all she wanted to do was get away from Cresselia.

"You don't even know?" asked the fiendish woman. "Simply blind faith that something good will come from protecting my brother?" She lowered her voice again and breathed, "If I were you, child, I would keep away from him - at all costs." Cresselia, smirking, came even closer to Alicia's face and licked her cheek.

Suddenly, Darkrai came at her from the side and struck her hard with a furious swipe of his arm. Alicia trembled and wiped her face, slightly disgusted by the gross feeling of a tongue rubbing across her face coming back to her repeatedly.

Darkrai and Cresselia now looked geared up to battle, but a flash of intensely bright light stopped them both instantly. Alicia squinted, trying to see what was causing this, but it was far too light to. The light burst inwards and became a much dimmer glow around someone... or something...

In all his splendour and majesty, the Original One stood in place, radiating power.

Arceus.

Unable to say a word, Alicia fell to her knees in a deep bow. Cresselia curtsied as well, but Darkrai just floated with his arms crossed.

"Hoo, boy, everyone, take a look at Mr. Big Guy," Darkrai said mockingly. Arceus gazed at him in amusement.

"If it isn't my favourite Dark-type buddy," Arceus spoke, with the most incredible voice. It sounded booming in Alicia's head, but he had only spoken softly.

"And, of course, everyone's much-adored Lunar duck," added Arceus, acknowledging Cresselia. She stood angrily and put her hands on her hips.

"Do I look like a duck to you, Lord?" she snapped. Arceus smiled lightly and glowed momentarily, reverting Cresselia back into her Pokémon form.

"Now, would someone mind telling me what all this fuss is about?" Arceus asked gently, gazing over at the trio.

Pointing at Cresselia, Darkrai said, "She was harassing Alicia!"

"Oh-ho, now I'M the bad guy?!" yelled Cresselia, but Arceus raised a foreleg, silencing her instantly. He looked at Alicia, who did not even dare look up, and said to her, "Rise, child, and please tell me what happened so that these two will not start another petty fight."

Alicia shakily stood up, her eyes wide when she looked at the God of all Pokémon and humans alike.

"I, uh, she -" Alicia pointed at Cresselia, "- was standing really close to me and saying bad things about Darkrai, then she licked me and that's when Darkrai attacked her." _Oh, no_, she thought, horrified._ I just stuttered in front of Arceus! My mother would be furious!_

Arceus nodded to Alicia, then looked back to the lunar siblings. "Cresselia, you know better than to spread baseless lies about your brother; as well, you are not a Lillipup, so please refrain, in the future, from licking anyone's face." Cresselia sputtered but quieted again.

Then to Darkrai, Arceus said, "And who exactly is this young girl?"

Looking slightly embarrassed, Darkrai replied sheepishly, "Alicia is my Trainer... and I sort of gave her Dark energy when she was a baby that she can now use..."

Arceus tilted his head, frowning. "I knew you get into trouble a fair bit, but you must have forgotten at some point that, out of all our laws, granting a human or lesser Pokémon powers is the second to most important." He sighed, and continued, "You do know, however, that this deed cannot go unpunished..."

Alicia suddenly ran over to Darkrai and grabbed his hand. Darkrai stared at her, fearing that she was about to act very rash.

"Please, Lord Arceus, he didn't do anything wrong!" Alicia cried out. Arceus turned his attention to her now.

"No?" he inquired, an expression of curiousity crossing his face.

"He said that he just did it because he wanted us to be friends and he wanted me not to be afraid of nightmares!" Her eyes glimmered with tears as she added, "I promise not to do anything bad with my powers; Darkrai said he'd teach me how to use them to protect people!"

"Yeah, like he's gonna be of any help," muttered Cresselia under her breath.

Alicia's face, illuminated by the light of the moon, was now streaked with silvery tears. "Please, Arceus, don't lock him away! He's my best friend!"

_Best friend... _thought Darkrai, and his face warmed. _How did that happen? It's been only two days since she began her journey. Then... Alicia's emotions have stayed with her, even though her memory didn't!_

Darkrai wiped her tears away with his hand and murmured, "Don't cry now, Allie. I'm not going anywhere."

Laughing, Arceus smiled at the two of them and said, "Not to worry, Alicia; I understand that what he did was out of..." He paused, then put in, "... Out of kindness. And I trust he will teach you well. However," his tone turned serious, "Darkrai shall still be reprimanded. If, in the future, you are to break any of the top five rules again, I shall re-summon you to the Hall of Origin, where you shall stay until I see fit to release you." He looked at Darkrai kindly. "If you break the first rule, you might not be released. Do I make myself clear?"

Darkrai looked sullen, then finally replied, "Very well. It is a fitting punishment, and I thank you for your... leniency."

"Good," Arceus said firmly. "Now, if that is all, I shall be leaving. Cresselia?"

"Coming," she growled. She floated over to his side and, in another flash of blinding light, they were gone.

Just like that, the night air was once again silent, save for the chirping of Kricketots and the beating of wings above.

Alicia blinked and glanced up at Darkrai in confusion.

"Was that just... Was that really...?"

"Arceus?" Darkrai finished for her. "Indeed, it was. Did it surprise you? I would bet that you never expected to actually meet the one who created the universe."

"That's for certain!" Alicia laughed nervously. Then, she looked back up at him curiously.

"Darkrai... Arceus mentioned that you can't break the 'first rule' or you would never leave the Hall of Origin again? What's the first rule?"

Darkrai lowered his eyes and sighed, "It's nothing, really - a rule that I won't ever break. It's... not to fall in love with a human."

"Why is that so important?" Alicia asked. "I mean, does that ever happen, that a legendary Pokémon falls in love with a human?"

"From time to time," replied Darkrai, vainly to keep his sadness out of his voice. "I believe that only one of the original legendaries have broken this rule, but minor non-originals do, from time to time." He found it slightly amusing that the one legendary he referred to was, in fact, himself.

"It has to do with status," he continued. "After all, Arceus is the God, Dialga, Palkia, and those other large creation Pokémon are just deities, and Pokémon of an even lower level, such as myself and Lugia, are the kings and queens. The smallest legendaries, like Victini or Celebi, are the princes and princesses. Humans are all like paupers in our rankings. I find it stupid, but we have to live by it. It's a law of the legends."

Alicia nodded, then yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm kind of tired, Darkrai. Can we meet again to practice tomorrow?"

"Of course, Allie," he replied, stroking her head. "You need your sleep so you can be well-rested for when you continue your journey tomorrow."

Alicia sighed and took a few steps forwards, then wobbled a bit, about to fall over. Darkrai swooped under her and took her up in his arms, slowly carrying her back to the Pokémon Centre the kids were staying at for the night.

_Arceus seems to have suspected my feelings for Alicia, _Darkrai thought bitterly_. He won't let me become any closer with her, even if she does regain her memory._

In Darkrai's arms, Alicia had already fallen asleep, and he could not help but notice how her hair, golden at its roots and brown at the ends, where her hair became wavy, and her pale skin made her appear to be a mirror image of the great-grandmother she was named after. The only difference was that Alicia's eyes, closed now, were a dull brown instead of the bright blue that they used to be, showing her covered memory.

To Darkrai, she was the most beautiful creature alive. But they could never be together; if he were to break the most important law of the legendary Pokémon, Arceus would make certain that he never saw Alicia again.

_At least we are best friends_, Darkrai mused. With that thought filling him with hope, he floated away into the cover of the night.

* * *

**...You alone can make my song take flight... Help me make the music of the night...**

**As I wrote this chapter, I began to envision what a Phantom of the Opera and Blue-Eyed Shadow crossover would look like. I think I may try it...**


End file.
